


Break These Chains So I Can Fly

by ras_elased



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, blatant objectification of Levi, but i promise there will be no noncon, implied Farlan/Isabel UST, just lots of UST and feelings and Levi being the worst slave ever and Erwin being Erwin, rating is for future chapters, really tangential mention of child molestation, slave AU, this is going to be such a harlequin bodice ripper but I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was not born a slave.</p><p>That was rare, from what he understood. Though not as rare as it once was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Levi was not born a slave.

That was rare, from what he understood. Though not as rare as it once was.

Levi's mother had beautiful dark hair that fell in curls around her face. She didn't smile much, but she had kind brown eyes. He never knew her name. She had died before he was old enough to know she was called anything besides "mama."

"What's in the box?" he asked her once, over breakfast.

She just raised one eyebrow. "Why don't you open it and find out?"

Levi's tiny hands immediately reached for the package on the table. It wasn't unusual for men to bring his mother gifts, but every once in a while a package would arrive just for him. It wasn't until years later that he realized what it meant that his mother received so many men visiting her late at night.

He ripped the plain brown paper away to reveal a polished wooden box with a simple scroll pattern carved onto the lid. He opened it and the inside was lined with velvet. The contents were a carefully packaged set of four teacups and saucers, bone-white with intricate gold filigree around the rim. He looked up at his mother with wide eyes.

His mother gave him one of her rare smiles, just the edges of her mouth turning up. "Isn't that the set you were looking at yesterday, through the shop window?"

He looked back at the cups and nodded, surprised. They weren't a poor family, but even as a child Levi knew these teacups were well beyond anything they could afford, and he was always careful not to ask for expensive things because it made his mother sad to say no. He reached into the box and lifted the first cup by the handle. He'd barely lifted it out of the box before the cup fell away, shattering to pieces on the floor and leaving the handle in his chubby fingers.

Levi felt his bottom lip begin to tremble, and then he let out a wail.

His mother took him into her lap but didn't wipe away his tears. "It's all right, neshama," she said and kissed his forehead. "We still have one extra, look." She picked up one of the three remaining cups. "All we need is the two, one for each of us."

When he had quieted, she cleaned up the remains of the teacup and made him tea with his breakfast, using the good kind and making it extra strong and full of sugar like he liked, even though she usually wouldn't let him drink it because she said it would stunt his growth. This time Levi picked the cup up by its rim, using both hands, and he felt the slightly raised texture of the filigree beneath the pads of his fingers as he drank.

That night, Levi was awakened by a crash inside the house, followed by his mother's scream. He ran out of his room but by the time he got there it was too late, and his mother lay dead at the feet of two men. They stood silhouetted by the moonlight from the open door so he couldn't see their faces, but one turned to Levi and said, "Don't forget to get the kid too."

The second man approached Levi with a knife raised and Levi instinctively curled against the wall, heart hammering against his ribs like a caged bird. Levi looked away, looked for somewhere to run, but when he looked back he saw a knife slash across the man's throat under his jaw. The man fell to the floor with a spurt of blood and wet gurgling noises, joining the remains of his comrade framed by the doorway. 

The new man was tall, with long scraggly hair and thin limbs. He knelt by Levi's mother and wiped the hair out of her face, then sighed. "Damn it." Then he turned to Levi. "Hey kid, you okay?"

Levi just stared, afraid and trembling. Blood dripped from the knife still in the tall man's hand.

"Hey, shortstack, get your head out of your ass!" The man gripped him by the front of his nightshirt. "Are you hurt?"

Levi shook his head.

"Alright then, time to go." He grabbed Levi by the shoulder and pushed him forward. Levi stumbled, legs uncoordinated and in shock, but eventually he was moving forward. 

It wasn't until they'd rounded the corner two blocks away that Levi thought to turn back and look at his mother once more, but by then it was already too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO HOO back in the writing game! Damn you Eruri for waking my muse up from its coma. Gonna try and do this "post chapters as I go" thing instead of my usual lump 6541236813K word fic post, but if anything new comes up I will be sure to update the tags/warnings. But I really feel like I should warn for "so harlequin omg" or something. Also this is not beta'd so if you find any mistakes please let me know!
> 
> My tumblr, if you're interested: http://ras-elased.tumblr.com/
> 
> *Neshama, if the internet tells me correctly, is Hebrew for "soul" and slang for "darling."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with new and improved and even more Harlequin-y title! And apologies for the long wait! I had a shit ton of outlining to do, plus I'm not exactly a speedy writer. Hopefully future updates will be quicker! I also apologize for the lack of much action, but these two idiots just wanted to do a lot of *intense staring* and exposition in this chapter.
> 
> Just FYI: There's no titans, so there's no 3DMG and no Survey Corps. I've tried to keep everything canon compliant aside from things that would stem from the lack of titans and presence of slaves.

"Shit, shit, _shit._ "

Levi rode his horse as hard as he dared, her hooves pounding the earth as she wove between the narrow gaps between the trees. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Farlan and Isabel barely keeping pace beside him. 

He should never have agreed to this. The job was too big, too risky. But Farlan had wanted to give Isabel that fancy dress for her birthday, and Levi just wanted a real bath at a real inn. They'd gotten greedy, and now—

"Shitty MP bastards," Levi bit out. It was impossible to tell if they were still in pursuit. Levi couldn't risk turning back to look, not without also breaking his neck at this speed. The rain had stopped yesterday, but the forest floor was still slick with wet leaves and mud. They were tempting fate just moving forward as their horses flung sodden earth and splattered water under their frantic hooves. "Break away," he shouted. "Meet back at the rendezvous!"

"Got it, Bro!"

Levi slowed his pace just a notch as he watched them speed ahead and away. If the MPs wanted someone to chase, he'd make himself the easy target. The pounding hoofbeats of Farlan and Isabel's horses were replaced with the thunder of the MP horses from behind. Damn it, they were still there, and gaining.

As soon as he was sure Isabel and Farlan were a safe distance away, Levi clamped his knees around his horse and yanked her bridle to the left. She reared sharply, hooves sliding in the mud, but she kept her pace and made for the clearing Levi knew to be up ahead. 

As soon as there was more space to maneuver between trees, Levi leaned over and felt the strained muscles in her neck as he removed his feet from the stirrups. "Alright girl, just a little longer." Levi dug his heels into her sides and she put on a burst of speed, then he hiked his legs underneath him in the saddle. He passed through a small dense thicket and quickly launched himself into the trees, swinging himself up onto a branch. He pulled out the daggers at his hips and crouched further into the leaves, waiting.

A moment of stillness passed, and then two horses thundered down the path underneath him in pursuit of his riderless horse. Levi knew there had been more, but they must have broken away to follow Isabel and Farlan. There was nothing he could do about that now, he just had to get to the rendezvous point and hope they showed. 

Levi sheathed his daggers and was about to start climbing down when there was a rustle of branches behind him. Levi dodged purely on instinct, but his attacker still clipped him on the hip and Levi missed the branch he'd tried to grab. He caught the next one and swung himself onto it, less graceful than he'd done before, and turned to face his attacker.

The man stood on a branch above Levi, but he was so tall he would have towered over Levi even on solid ground. Blond hair and thick eyebrows framed a stoic face, but there was a fierce blaze in his blue eyes that made Levi's blood pump like fire through his veins. For a long moment, they just stared, sizing each other up, and Levi doubted either of them took a single breath.

Then Levi ran.

The trees were old and grown enough that there were sizable gaps between the thick branches. Levi easily leapt between them, sure-footed but sometimes grabbing smaller branches for balance. He hadn't got far before a gunshot rang out and the trunk to Levi's right exploded in a hail of splinters and bark. Levi covered his face with one arm but didn't pause. He dove to the side and hooked one arm around a branch, swinging back towards the man. With his other hand he pulled out his dagger and hurled it with a flick of his wrist. The dagger gave a satisfying ping and thud as it knocked the man's gun out of his hand and the blade embedded itself into the tree behind him.

"That was a warning shot," Levi said.

The man smiled then, just a tiny, creepy grin. "So was mine." He pulled the dagger out of the bark and flung it at Levi, who dodged in time but still felt the dagger tear through the edge of his cloak. 

Levi bared his teeth. _Alright, Blondie,_ he thought, yanking his dagger out of the tree. _Let's see how good you really are._

Levi was back rushing through the trees, flipping and leaping from branch to branch, but he still couldn't shake his pursuer. He felt the rush of wind on his face and the rough scrape of bark on his palms. But every time he reached higher ground or veered to a new tree, the man was already there, like he was anticipating Levi's movements. Levi stopped trying to plan and just reacted, veering away whenever he caught a glimpse of blond hair in a patch of sunlight. He flew so fast sometimes he barely knew where he'd land before he was in the air, reaching for the nearest branch. But he got the distinct impression he was being corralled, and the man was closing the gap.

Levi feigned a drop to a lower branch, catching himself at the last second by sinking his dagger into the trunk of the tree and swinging around it, hoping to leap over Blondie's head and reverse course. Instead his boots collided with a solid chest and the impact sent them both staggering.

There was no avoiding it now. Levi's momentum was shot, and he was cornered like a rat. He wouldn't be captured, he'd seen what happened to the ones that were, and that was worse than death. He raised his dagger, intending to slice the man's throat just like he'd been trained, but his blade was met when the other man drew his sword. 

The impact sent him staggering back into the tree, shoulders pressed against the bark and crossed blades poised between their throats. All Levi needed was another inch and he'd be free.

The man stared down at him with that same stoic expression, a few beads of sweat rolling down his face the only sign of his exertion. And those eyes...Levi wanted to stab them out after he slashed this man's throat, just so he didn't have to feel the intensity of the man's eyes on him anymore.

Levi grunted and tried to push forward that extra inch, muscles straining. "Stop it. Look around you," the man said, his voice as steady as his blade. 

Levi's eyes narrowed, but then he caught movement in his peripheral vision. He turned as little as possible to look. It was a four, maybe five story drop from where they stood, and at the base of the tree stood another soldier, also blond, also tall, but with a scruffy beard. His single-shot pistol was pointed at Levi's head. Where did the military keep finding all these big ass blonds?

When the other soldier saw Levi looking, he shouted, "I've got very good aim."

Levi turned back to the man with the sword inches from his throat and scowled, muscles starting to shake from the strain of keeping his sword at bay. When Levi still didn't seem inclined to surrender, the man said, "There's nowhere for you to go."

Technically, that was probably true. There was no way out of this alive. But Levi would rather die than be captured.

The other man somehow figured out what Levi was planning just a split second after Levi made the decision, and Levi saw his eyes widen around the blue. "Mike, wait—!"

Levi flinched forward, enough to draw the shot, then he ducked to the side and felt the edge of Blondie's sword catch his chin. A moment later a bullet exploded into the tree right where Levi's head had been, and combined with a solid punch to the gut, that was all the distraction Levi needed to get out from the man's clutches.

Then he stepped backwards off the branch and let gravity take him.

He heard a vague shout from above but it didn't really register, he was too focused on getting his timing perfect. Levi drew his second dagger on the way down. Near the end of his fall, he stuck them both into the thick bark of the trunk. It felt like his arms were going to pop out of their sockets but he held on, and he stopped his descent at the perfect height to land a solid boot to Scruffy's very surprised face. To be honest, Levi was surprised that dumbshit move had worked, too. He half expected to be a splatter on the forest floor.

Levi unstuck his daggers and dropped the rest of the way to the ground and started running. He missed his horse, but if she'd done her job the rest of the soldiers would be out of his way and he wouldn't encounter anyone else besides these two MP shitstains. He'd make sure when he found Farlan and Isabel they would leave the rendezvous point as fast as possible.

He hadn't gotten very far, though, before he felt something hard collide with the back of his head, and he crumpled to the ground before everything went black.

~*~

When Levi came to, he was in shackles on the forest floor. His head felt fuzzy enough that all sights and sounds seemed to be coming to him through a layer of cotton stuffing, and he had one hell of a headache, but he knew that given a little time he'd start to pull himself together. He could already make out Isabel's voice shouting something through the fog.

Shit. If they had Isabel, they likely had Farlan too. Levi needed to get a handle on the situation before Isabel's mouth got them all in trouble.

"Hey brat, pipe down," he said, voice more a groan than actual words. "You're making my head hurt."

Levi's comment was answered by the deep, even voice of the man who'd chased him through the trees. "Ah, that might be the fact that you had a rock thrown at the back of your head."

Levi felt a giant hand fist into the back of his collar and haul him to his knees, and the gruff voice of the second blond MP accompanied the move. "I told you I had good aim."

Levi closed his eyes and tried to contain the sudden lurch in his stomach at the motion. His head was throbbing, but his thoughts felt more clear already. He opened his eyes and met ice blue, the Blondie's face an impassive mask. Their gazes held a moment, and then the man looked past Levi and gave a single nod. Levi felt the man behind him fist one massive hand into the back of his hair, right over the lump on his skull, and pull. Levi's head was tilted back and sideways with a pained hiss. 

For a moment, Levi's entire body went rigid with panic, expecting to feel a knife slicing through the exposed flesh of his throat. His instinct was to fight, to squirm out of reach, even as some distant part of his mind told him how fitting it was, that he should die the way he'd killed so many others. Then he saw Isabel and Farlan, their heads tilted back at the same angle, and he realized how foolish his panic had been.

Levi assessed the situation quickly. There were two more tall blonds standing over Isabel and Farlan—a man with long hair tied back for Farlan, and a woman with close cropped blond curls for Isabel—but neither of them had blades drawn. They were mostly relaxed, no promise of imminent violence, and Levi realized their captives were being put on display, and why.

The skin of Farlan's throat was pale and unmarked, just like Levi's. But there was no mistaking the slave mark on Isabel's throat, a mishmash of bizarre runes from some long dead language tattooed in thick black lines on the left side of her neck.

She'd had the mark as long as he'd known her. It wasn't unusual. The Underground was full of runaway slaves or criminals hoping to escape the catch-all punishment of slavery that awaited anyone caught for so much as petty theft. But in the end the Underground was just another form of slavery, and they'd bought their way to the surface. In the past year and a half they'd spent above, they'd learned just how troublesome Isabel's slave mark could be in the wrong situation.

Their heads were released on some unseen signal, and Levi met Isabel's wide eyes for a moment before turning back to the MP bastard standing tall above them. Sharp eyes watched him but Levi stared back, not bothering to hide how much he wanted to sink his blade under the man's sternum and gut him like a fish.

"I see," the man said, even though Levi hadn't spoken. He approached Levi and kneeled, then reached for his face. The man's fingers grazed his chin before Levi flinched back in disgust. Something hardened in his expression and the man reached forward again. He clamped his hand hard on Levi's jaw, holding his head steady. Blue eyes stared in Levi's grey, blandly assessing, before sitting back on his heels. "You don't appear to have a concussion. How do you feel?"

Levi spat in his face. The bulk of it splattered across his nose and cheek, but the man didn't flinch, his face still that same implacable stone mask. The man took out a handkerchief, wiped his cheek, and stood. Levi felt his face twist in rage at the man's cold detachment, teeth clenched in frustration and a growl threatening to rip from his throat. The next thing Levi knew his face was slammed into the mud at the man's feet.

There were shouts from Farlan and Isabel, but the man ignored them. "My name is Commander Erwin Smith," he said, as if it was normal to introduce himself to a man with mud seeping into his hair. "And yours?"

Levi breathed through his mouth, trying not to get muddy water up his nose.

"Leave Bro alone! Who the fuck do you think you are? You can't treat us like scum! You're not better than us!" Isabel shouted. "You're not better than _any_ of us!" she finished in an angry hiss, and Levi didn't have to see her face to know she had her lips drawn back in a snarl and her chin set high and proud, baring her slave mark like a challenge. It was the same look that Levi knew from experience meant they were about ten seconds from trouble.

There was a pause of deep, stony silence that set Levi's teeth on edge. He had a feeling nothing good ever came from the focus of those blue eyes, and right now Levi knew those eyes were zeroed in on Isabel. He struggled against the grip of the other blond soldier, sputtering and grunting into the mud until the man pushed his face down harder, a fresh flare of pain exploding at the back of his skull. Levi swallowed a mouthful of muddy water and choked, hacking and turning his face just enough that he could slant a glare up at that icy blue.

Erwin's eyes met his. "Are you the same group that attacked the merchant convoy three days ago?"

Farlan huffed next to Levi. "Those men weren't merchants! They were slave traders!" He spat the word like a curse. Farlan had been the one to insist they start going after the slavers, partly because of his soft heart, partly because they were always a big payout.

Erwin angled his gaze at Farlan, looking unimpressed. "They were transporting legally purchased goods. And now one of them is dead."

Levi stayed still, but he felt Isabel and Farlan's eyes on him. He would make no apologies. The man he killed had gotten a hold of Isabel during the fray. The bastard had been trying to drag her away by her hair with a gun to her head before Levi came up behind him and sliced his neck. Levi didn't enjoy killing, but he also didn't avoid it when it was necessary.

Still, he blamed himself for their current situation. They were normally quick to get out of town after a job, but then Farlan got wind of another heist: a second slave convoy, carrying triple what they'd made on the last one. Levi had ignored his instincts and allowed himself to be lured by the promise of the payout. 

They'd done the job, and it had gone off without a hitch. Almost too easy. The gold was almost as much as Farlan's contact had said, all that was left was to free the "merchandise." But the moment they had opened the slave carriage, Erwin and his MPs swarmed out of it for an ambush. The whole thing had been a setup. The three of them had barely been able to fight their way out and make their attempted escape.

They'd gotten greedy, and stupid, and now they were suffering the consequences.

Levi was abruptly hauled back to a sitting position, cold mud sliding down under the collar of his shirt. Erwin knelt before Levi, his right hand idly clenching into a fist a few times like he was shaking out a cramp. Levi could see hints of old scar tissue peaking out from under the cuff of his sleeve.

"You're their leader, aren't you?" His voice was quieter now, his words obviously meant just for Levi despite their audience. "If you don't tell me your name, I'll be forced to choose one for you."

The last thing Levi wanted was this massive blond lump of muscle to start making up names to call him, so he grit his teeth and said, "...Levi."

The hint of another creepy smile touched Erwin's lips. "Levi." The word came out with the hint of a satisfied purr in the tone, like a cat playing with a bird caught between its paws. "Will you make a deal with me?"

Levi blinked. If that little display of power a moment ago had been meant to prove anything, it was that Erwin was the one in full control of this situation, so why this song and dance about a deal? Levi eyed him dubiously. "What kind of deal?"

Erwin's answer was immediate. "Turn yourself in. Come with me willingly and answer my questions, and I will allow your friends to escape, on one condition. You also must order them not to try to rescue you."

Twin cries of "Levi!" and "Bro!" went up from Levi's right, and he turned to see their stricken faces. They knew him, they already knew he'd take the deal, provided Erwin didn't have something further up his sleeve. But the whole thing sounded too good to be true. 

Levi turned back to face Erwin. He knew that Isabel was reckless enough to try something despite any warnings from Levi, he just hoped Farlan was level-headed enough to make her see reason. But he also knew he and Farlan both had terrible blind spots when it came to her. "What makes you think they'll listen to me?"

"If you give them an order, they'll obey," Erwin said, somehow more convinced of Levi's authority over his friends than Levi was. "I can let them go now, with no witnesses. But if they come for you and get caught, there's nothing I can do."

Levi considered his options and found them rather limited. There was still the question of why Erwin was willing to sacrifice Farlan and Isabel for the sake of Levi when he could easily take all three, but he had a feeling the answer to that question wasn't something that would sit well with either Farlan or Isabel so he didn't ask. Still, even if it saved their lives, the thought of capitulating to this arrogant prick made the words catch thick and angry in his throat. It was unlikely they'd all be able to escape unscathed if they allowed Erwin to take them in, but they'd faced worse odds and managed to scrape by. After all, they managed to escape the Underground together.

Levi rested back on his heels, the relaxed posture of a coiled snake. "And if I refuse?" 

There was a brief flicker in that calm facade and from the corner of his eye Levi caught the twitch of Erwin's hand clenching once more. Levi had taken him off guard. Erwin clearly expected Levi to take the deal, and that made Levi want to refuse just on principle. Erwin stood, and his voice returned to that cold, authoritative tone of before. "Then I'll take all three of you in and make triple the commission on your slave price. Like I said, you're a leader. A leader understands the value of sacrifice. The choice you make right now will let me know the type of person you are."

"Tch," Levi said, and spit muddy saliva into the dirt. "Like I give a shit what you think of me. But I'll take your deal."

Erwin nodded at the others, but Farlan and Isabel were already shouting at Levi as they were hauled to their feet. "Enough," Levi said, and even though he didn't raise his voice they both fell silent. Levi turned and watched them as their shackles were unlocked. "You heard the man. You're not to come for me, under any circumstances."

"Is that an order, Levi?" Farlan rubbed the red marks on his wrists and had the gall to look like Levi had betrayed him.

Levi met his eyes. "Yes. That's an order." Then, because he couldn't help himself, he added, softer, "And take care of Isabel."

"I'm not a _child_ anymore, Bro!" Isabel shouted, already choking back angry tears. "I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can," Levi said. "But let Farlan take care of you anyway."

A harsh sob pushed it's way past her throat before she clamped her lips shut and put a hand over her mouth, tears spilling over now. Farlan put a hand on her shoulder.

Levi turned away and looked at the ground. "What are you two idiots waiting for? Get out of here." For a long moment, nobody moved, and the only sound was Isabel's quiet sniffling. Then Levi felt something angry, hot, and painful burst past the dam in his chest. He closed his eyes and shouted, "Just _go!_ " He hated the way his voice cracked on the word, but it did the job. After another brief moment, Levi heard the rustling of wet leaves as they shuffled their way out into the forest.

Their footfalls hadn't quite died away when Levi felt himself hauled to his feet. He opened his eyes to find Erwin standing in front of him. "You have my sympathies, I know that couldn't have been easy for you."

"You don't know shit about me," Levi said. "Let's just get this over with."

Erwin's lips thinned a fraction, but he simply turned to the others and said, "Eld, Nanaba, gather the rest of the horses and meet us back at the caravan. Mike and I will escort the prisoner."

Levi walked, his hands still bound behind his back, and flanked on either side by giant blond soldiers. Still, with a little luck, he imagined he could use this moment to make his escape. But Isabel and Farlan couldn't have gotten far, and it wouldn't take much to track them down and punish them in Levi's place. Levi rolled his shoulders, trying to alleviate a little of the stiffness in his muscles, and said, "So are you going to tell me why I'm so special or not?"

Levi watched Erwin's eyes slide sideways to Levi, then forward again. "I didn't need the others. You're the one who killed that merchant. And I imagine there's been others."

So, this was revenge then. Or possibly there was a bounty on his head. Either way, those options were preferable to some of the other scenarios Levi's imagination had cooked up. Still trying to narrow down his choices, Levi said, "So he was a friend of yours?"

"Not at all," Erwin said, but didn't add anything more. 

The mud on Levi's face and hair had started to dry and flake by the time the caravan came into view. Levi caught sight of two new soldiers who had apparently circled back to the caravan after the initial chase began, another blond and, surprisingly, a man with brown hair. And here Levi had begun to think the Military Police only hired musclebound blonds.

Levi's initial amusement quickly dissipated as they drew closer. "Hey," he said, "That's my horse."

"That's the horse you stole," Erwin corrected, laying a heavy hand on Levi's shoulder and angling him towards the carriage. Levi fought the urge to hiss at the contact. "She'll be going back to her rightful owner." Then, to the other soldiers he said, "Auruo, Gunther, get the caravan ready, Nanaba and Eld should be returning shortly." A brief round of salutes and then the men set about their orders. Levi turned to glare at Gunther as he led Levi's horse away.

Erwin stopped him in front of the doors to the slave carriage while Mike opened the doors. "Mike, get him situated, will you?" Erwin said, then left Levi in Mike's care and headed for a nearby horse, stopping to retrieve something from its saddle bag.

Mike withdrew a set of keys and turned Levi around. "Don't try anything, little man," he said, and Levi sneered. Mike unlocked one of Levi's shackles then turned him around and reattached it so he now had his hands bound in front instead of behind. 

Levi angled a look up at Mike and said, "You're aware I could have easily killed you just then, right?"

Mike snorted and none-too-gently pushed Levi towards the open carriage doors. "I can see why he likes you."

Levi finished hoisting himself into the back of the carriage then paused. "What?" He turned but Mike had already stepped aside, leaving room for Erwin to pull himself inside the carriage.

The slave carriage was essentially a large wooden crate on wheels. It was fit with one bench on either side, as well as thin horizontal slits at the top of each side for windows. Levi stared as Erwin set a bundle of objects on one bench, then took up a position on the opposite bench across from it. Levi wasn't aware he'd been staring until the doors behind him closed with the heavy sound of the latch being locked. They were suddenly plunged into darkness, but Levi could still make out Erwin's form from the small bit of light filtering in through the slitted windows. 

"You're free to stand," Erwin said, "But it's a long ride back to Stohess."

Levi narrowed his eyes in a glare but made his way to the bench across from Erwin, seething. "I agreed to come quietly," he said. "But you still feel the need to guard me?"

"That's not why I'm here," Erwin said, but failed to elaborate when two short raps sounded on the roof. Erwin answered with two more knocks on the side of the carriage, and then they lurched into motion, the sound of horses and carriage wheels muffled through the wood.

With a grimace, Levi lifted a hand to scratch at the mud in his hair that had started to itch. A fair amount of it flaked away in a cloud of dust. Erwin motioned to the bundle at Levi's side. "There's a cloth and water there, in case you'd like to clean yourself."

Levi eyeballed him for a minute, but cleanliness quickly won out over pride and he took the cloth and canteen in hand, his shackles rattling with the movement. Once the cloth was wet he quickly scrubbed it through his hair, a few cold droplets running down the side of his neck and making him shiver. He lingered a moment over the lump on the back of his head, holding the cool cloth to the tender wound.

"Why did you set the slaves free?"

Levi paused in his ministrations long enough to shoot Erwin a murderous look, then resumed his cleaning.

Erwin crossed his arms and relaxed back against the side of the carriage. Levi could see his face well enough in the dark to tell he had one of those rather intimidating eyebrows raised. "You did agree to answer my questions."

Levi squeezed the excess water from the cloth onto the bare carriage floor then lifted it to his face. He idly contemplated choking Erwin out with the chain of his shackles. "And what if I don't? What'll you do to me?"

Erwin didn't shrug, but something about his expression made Levi think he wanted to. "Nothing. I simply trusted you to be a man of your word."

Levi scoffed. "That's a lot of trust to place in a murderer."

Erwin sat forward then, and that strange intensity returned to his eyes. Levi could see the blue clearly despite the dark. "It's a proper amount of trust to place in a man willing to sacrifice his freedom for his friends."

Levi took his time rewetting the cloth with clean water, arguing with himself, then grit his teeth and said, "They're a distraction. Harder to track our escape if there's a dozen different people heading in all directions." It was at least partially true. What Levi didn't say was that ever since that first job, when Levi opened the carriage to see a woman huddled against the wall clutching her young son, Farlan never had a hard time convincing him to take the slave caravan jobs.

As if reading his thoughts, Erwin didn't look convinced. "I see. Was that your strategy?"

"No. It was Farlan's idea." Farlan had always been the strategist of their little group, but Levi suspected that particular move had been more a result of his heart than his head. Farlan may have developed a reputation in the Underground as a greedy bastard, but it didn't take long for Levi to learn it was because Farlan liked to fritter his money away on others. He often slipped larger cuts to the less fortunate members of their gang, and after nearly every job Levi would find his tea restocked and a fresh bag of sweets resting on Isabel's pillow. As Isabel got older, Levi pretended not to notice the way those sweets were accompanied by the occasional wildflower that Isabel would wear in her hair until it had long since wilted.

Levi shook himself from the thoughts and returned his attention to cleaning the mud from his skin. His face was more or less scrubbed clean, but when no more questions seemed forthcoming from Erwin, Levi's thoughts couldn't help but drift back to his friends. They'd been together so long he already felt off-kilter without them. He hoped they would be alright without him. He had no doubt they could do what they needed to survive, they had both survived the Underground long before Levi met them, but Levi had always done the killing when it was needed. A person could only take so many lives before it changed them, and he didn't like the idea of either of them becoming like him.

Convinced he had cleaned the mud from the shell of his ear as best he could, Levi turned his attention to the clumps of mud that had slid under his collar. He unbuttoned the top few buttons and pulled the collar open past his shoulder. He shoved the cloth into the gap and scrubbed at the nape of his neck and back of his shoulder blade. The mud was still sticky on his skin and Levi could feel rivulets of cold, dirty water rolling down his back to pool at the base of his spine. It was disgusting, and he certainly wasn't anything close to clean, but it was the best he could do under the circumstances.

Levi's chains rattled as he wrung the muddy water from the cloth once more. He'd been avoiding Erwin's stare but now his eyes flicked up of their own volition. When he met Erwin's gaze he stilled. Erwin's face was still the same rigidly expressionless mask that seemed impossible to budge, but the weight of his eyes felt heavy on Levi's skin. Levi was used to the occasional lustful glances from men, and was not above turning them to his advantage when necessary. But Erwin's gaze was different, coldly assessing as opposed to a hot leer. Like Erwin was sizing up his body without any real attachment to it.

Levi turned away to finish rinsing the cloth with the last of the water, getting it as clean as possible before making one final pass over his skin. He wiped it over his face and neck while glaring at Erwin with a blatant challenge in his eyes. That seemed enough to get Erwin to put words to some of his thoughts. Sighing, he said, "They'll ask you to take off your shirt when they put you up on the auction block. You shouldn't fight it. It's an unnecessary battle, and one you won't win."

Levi continued to run the cloth over his collarbone and shoulder, refusing to feel self conscious about it. "Fuck you," he said conversationally. "I'm not putting on a show for you and your shitty pervert friends. I bet you can't even get it up, old man."

Erwin leaned forward then, resting his elbows on his knees, suddenly all business. "I don't think you understand your purpose here, Levi. Your only goal is to get through processing with as little damage as possible. Processing is unpleasant. If you struggle, or start a fight, it will become even worse. Once you get up on that auction block, I can help you. But until then, you are out of my hands. Do you understand?" 

Levi folded the cloth and set it aside but left his collar open while his skin dried. "You plan to buy me?" he said, hiding his confusion behind a heavy dose of biting skepticism. "Doesn't that defeat the purpose of bringing me in for a commission?"

"I've seen you fight, even if only briefly. I imagine you have valuable combat skills that can be put to use."

"You want to make me a fucking MP?" This time Levi didn't have to fake his skepticism.

"Not quite," was Erwin's maddeningly uninformative answer. "I assume from your associate that you're familiar with the rest of the procedure, branding and so forth?" 

Levi understood well enough. Criminals were branded with their crimes before being sold at auction. Isabel had been born a slave but she still had the letter "B" burned into the skin of her right shoulder as if being born was a crime. Levi wasn't sure his arm would be long enough to hold the list of all his crimes. His hand twitched to rub at his shoulder like he could already feel the hot metal against his skin, but he stopped himself. A quick glance at Erwin confirmed he'd noticed anyway. Levi scowled and latched on to the first distraction that came into his head. "What makes you so sure they'll make me strip?"

At that Erwin actually pressed his lips into a thin line and glanced away, rubbing his palms together and looking vaguely uncomfortable. "You have a certain look. Some people will find that appealing."

Levi's eyes narrowed. "'A certain look.' You mean small. Young." It wouldn't be the first time, but the thought still made Levi's stomach churn in revulsion.

Erwin grimaced as if sharing his thoughts. "That might be part of it, for some. Those are the ones who will likely take pride in breaking you."

"I'd like to see them try," Levi muttered.

Erwin huffed a surprising laugh, a dark look in his eyes. "As would I..."

Their gazes caught and for a moment, Levi remembered Erwin standing over him with that same look as he swallowed mud. He had no problem believing Erwin would gladly stand aside and watch Levi castrate some sick fuck planning to buy Levi because he looked young. 

Levi cocked his head and leveled a glare at Erwin, deciding to deliberately misinterpret his words out of pure spite. "I told you, I'm not putting on a show for perverts."

True to form, Erwin refused to rise to the bait. The corner of his mouth just turned up in a way that suggested he knew something Levi didn't. "That's not what I find appealing about you, Levi."

"Right," Levi said, leaning back against the wall of the carriage with a raised eyebrow. "You like my fighting."

"That's certainly part of it," Erwin said. "Though I have a feeling there's other sides to you I'm going to find appealing as well."

Levi's eyes snapped to Erwin's at that. Erwin just looked faintly amused at Levi's reaction, and Levi hated him for it, hated himself for feeling his skin prickle with heat at the way Erwin's eyes rested on him in the low light. This was the man who had taken away his friends, taken his freedom, taken his dignity with a face full of mud, and yet here he was sitting across from Levi amused that he could make Levi blush.

Levi was going to kill him, and for once he was going to enjoy it.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Levi turned his glare out the slitted windows of the carriage. For the rest of the carriage ride, he silently watched the green of the forest give way to the stone-white buildings of Stohess.

When the carriage slowed to a stop, Levi disembarked into an open cobblestone courtyard in front of an unassuming building. It would look like any other shopfront if not for the bars on the windows. Levi turned his head, and there in the middle of the courtyard stood a small raised dais that served as the auction block. At sunrise tomorrow that's where he would be standing, branded and shackled. Levi felt something cold drop to the pit of his stomach at the thought.

Levi turned back and watched two guards approach from the jail. A hand landed soft but heavy and warm on his shoulder, and Erwin's quiet voice came from somewhere near his ear. "Remember, keep your head down until I can come for you." 

For one stupid, ridiculous moment Levi found Erwin's grip comforting before he came to his senses and shrugged it off, striding forward and letting himself be hauled away by the guards with his wrists in chains and his chin held high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: this entire fic is an excuse for me to blatantly objectify Levi. I have no regrets. (hurhurhur)
> 
> A note on Farlan's characterization: I love Farlan, but he's not going to be in this fic much. :( Still I wanted to try to fit in my headcanon characterization of him. I tried to blend the manga version (Makes All The Plans and also Yes I Will Kill Anyone For Enough Cash Moneys) with the anime version (Heart Of Gold and also Gives Away Money Like It's Water And He's Drowning) so hopefully it worked. Also the Farlan/Isabel is shameless self indulgence and I'm not sorry. :D I headcanon him as early twenties and her in her mid-to-late teens when they met, I think if they'd survived long enough to grow up they would have been the sweetest of sweethearts.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so if you find any mistakes let me know! I'm looking for a beta for this fic so if you're interested drop me a line at my tumblr: http://ras-elased.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's first day as a slave doesn't go well.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for the kudos and comments! I apologize for being awful about replying to comments, I just never know what to say! I'll try to be better in the future because your comments give me life. :)
> 
> (So spoiler alert for this chapter, but while there is no non-con in this fic AT ALL, there is a section that has circumstances resembling non-con, and as someone who is extremely sensitive to that sort of thing it was a little difficult for me to write so I thought I'd warn readers up front. In case you'd like to skip that section, stop reading at "'Alright, shit stains,' he said. 'Who's first?'" and you may resume reading at "Hours later, the sun had long since set..." There may be a few more instances like this throughout the fic but I'll try to warn for them as well.)
> 
> Also warning for non-consensual body modification (brands and tattoos) but that was heavily implied in chapter 1 so hopefully that doesn't take anyone by surprise.
> 
> Thanks to chaneen for being my sounding board while I all-caps screamed at her about my frustrations with this chapter, even though she's not even in this fandom. You have the patience of a saint!

Levi was manhandled through the door to the jail despite not putting up much of a fight. He was surly but compliant, because now that he'd changed hands he needed to lull the guards into a false sense of security before he made his move. He'd done his part and gotten Isabel and Farlan out of a tight jam, but Erwin was an idiot if he expected Levi to just roll over and accept his fate like chattel.

He eyed the set up of the jail's anteroom, quietly assessing it for vulnerabilities. It was small, just a desk and a bored-looking, sallow-faced receptionist buried in paperwork. There was one door, with one lock, guarded by one man without so much as a rifle, though he had what looked like a thick riot stick attached to his belt. A quick check revealed the other two guards on either side of Levi had the same weapons. All of them were wearing the three-shielded gold insignia of the Wall Cult on their uniforms, as the Wallists were the ones who profited from the slaves the MPs delivered. Levi would get a better understanding of their security once he saw the full extent of their operation, which he suspected lay behind that door, but so far they seemed to be nothing remotely close to the standards of the MPs, so Levi might actually have a chance of making it out of here.

"Processing forms for the prisoner," one of the guards said, handing over some paperwork to the man behind the desk who took them without comment. He scanned through the sheets, the sound of paper rustling and a slowly ticking desk clock the only break in the silence. Then he flipped back through the papers again and stamped them with practiced movements, each stamp ringing loudly as it hit with an amount of force equal to the boredom on the man's face. Finally, he handed the paperwork back to the soldier and jerked a thumb at the door over his shoulder.

"Take him in."

The door was unlocked and Levi was again manhandled through it. Levi was led through a holding room lined with rows of cages. Each one was roughly the size of a small closet, enough for a large man to stand but not sit with his legs outstretched unless they extended their feet outside the bars, which Levi noted a few of the occupants did. There was again only one guard, this one half-asleep where he sat at a small desk in the corner playing solitaire. He yawned and gave a lazy salute to the two guards escorting Levi.

The set up seemed wasteful at first to Levi, but he realized it was actually the opposite. Rather than have a few large cells with many prisoners who could easily swarm a guard as soon as the cage was open, individual cells allowed for easier prisoner management with fewer guards. Unfortunately, it also meant Levi was unlikely to be able to break out once he got put into one of the cells. He'd have to make his move early, then.

He was walked through another door and was assaulted with the overpowering smell of woodsmoke and a face full of heat. There was another guard bent over a hearth, working a blacksmith's bellows with meaty arms. A few iron rods were poking out of the coals, and there was a short wooden stool and a barrel of water nearby.

Say what you will about lethargic government bureaucracy, but they certainly hadn't wasted time dragging him to the brander. This would likely be Levi's only stop before being tossed into a cell, and he had to think fast. It wasn't ideal, outnumbered three to one and still in shackles, but it was his only chance.

"Fresh meat," one of the guards said, and the brander turned, making a dull snapping motion with one sweaty hand. The other guard handed over the paperwork.

The brander gave the first sheet a quick glance, then handed it back. "Yep, alright, get him set up," he said, and turned back to the hearth to start searching through the iron rods for the right brand.

The guards started to pull him forward, and Levi didn't have to fake the way his heels dug into the floor. The guards grunted and pulled harder, but Levi just had to hold on, just for a few more seconds. He set his feet hard against the floor.

The brander turned, red-tipped poker in hand. He sighed when he saw the struggle and moved forward to help. That was all Levi needed.

As soon as the brander stepped close, Levi grabbed the guard to the right, threw his weight forward and pivoted. The guard was hurled into the brander and they both fell to the floor in a clatter of limbs and iron. In the same motion, Levi swung his arms up and coiled his shackle chain around the second guard's neck. He twisted and pulled, bringing the guard's face down into the water barrel and held it there, hands fisted in his hair and scraping bloody furrows into his scalp as the guard struggled.

Levi looked back to see the other guards struggling to their feet. One rushed him, foolhardy, and Levi snapped his leg up and slammed his boot into the guard's face, breaking his nose. The guard stumbled back, blood gushing through his fingers as the brander picked up the hot iron rod and brought it down in a powerful arch. Levi barely sidestepped the blow, the red-hot brand glancing the metal rim of the barrel and sending up sparks.

The guard in the barrel had lost consciousness by now, so Levi released him and unwound his chains with a flick of his wrists, then threw himself to the floor in a roll that narrowly avoided the second blow of the branding iron. He sprang to his feet and grabbed the wooden legs of the nearby stool. The guard with the broken nose growled and made another furious rush towards him, but Levi dodged and brought the stool down on his back, the wood splintering in his hands. He reached down and pulled the riot stick from the guard's belt and flicked it up to deflect yet another blow from the brander's iron. Another flick and the brander hissed and clutched his wrist, the iron rod falling to the ground.

The brander reached back to grab his own baton but Levi was too fast. He dove across the floor, pulling the knife hidden in the heel of his boot as he went. He flipped the chain of his shackles around the man's neck and swung around using the shackles as an anchor point, skidding to a stop at the brander's back. He kicked the knees out from under the guard, then jammed the baton up under the guard's chin and dug his knife into the exposed flesh of his throat, just enough to draw a trickle of blood. The guard froze.

"Drop it," Levi said. The guard's palm opened and the baton rattled to the floor. "Good. Now, you're going to unlock these chains, and if you do it quickly I might let you live."

The guard was already fumbling for the keys at his belt when a sudden, high pitched noise made Levi's head snap up. The first guard, beaten and bloody, had a whistle to his lips.

"Fuck." Levi slammed his elbow hard into the back of the brander's neck and quickly ran across the room. He cracked the riot stick sharply across the other guard's face, cutting off the shrill noise, but the damage was done.

Over a half dozen guards swarmed into the room. Levi crouched and curled his lip in a snarl, hands clenching onto both his knife and riot stick despite the hindrance of the shackles. "Alright, shit stains," he said. "Who's first?"

For a while, Levi held his own. He was able to fend off at least three more men before someone landed a lucky crack to his wrist and he dropped the knife. He shot out a wild kick in defense but he was off balance and overpowered with adrenaline. He felt his ankle snap sideways with a sick pop and pain shot up his leg like the crack of lightning. 

That moment was all it took to turn the tide. After that he was quickly knocked to the ground, men piling on to keep him down. Knees and elbows dug sharp points into his back and thighs to keep him from kicking. The stench of the bodies holding him down filled his lungs. Levi's angry grunts mixed with the shouts of the men as their voices blurred together. "Fuck, this kid's strong—Hold him!—Where's his arm?—Damn it, you little fucker, hold still!"

A solid kick connected to his ribs and made Levi wheeze. A moment later his right arm was pulled down to his side and a bony knee pinned it painfully at his wrist. Another pair of hands, maybe more, grabbed at the collar of his shirt, pulling until the cloth tore. Levi felt panic start to bubble in his chest. He twisted against the bodies holding him down. Ragged, filthy nails dug into his skin. Their hands pulled harder and the cloth was wrenched down past his shoulder. There was more shouting but Levi couldn't hear it past the rush of blood in his head and his own furious curses, rising in pitch like the wails of a trapped animal.

Levi saw the brand first, clutched in the gnarled hand of some nameless guard and still glowing faintly orange at the middle. He felt his eyes go wide and he twisted and writhed, his breath coming in harsh pants against the dusty floor. He could feel the heat of the metal rising in waves before it came near his skin. Then there was the acrid smell of burning flesh, pain scorching through his arm as the hot iron made contact. A hiss of steam drowned out Levi's harsh cry.

His struggles abruptly ceased, leaving stillness and silence in their wake. Levi wasn't sure how long he stayed like that before the guards let him up. Even when they stood he still laid there for a moment, shaking. He tried to stand but he only made it as far as getting to all fours, muscles suddenly weak like he'd been running laps around Wall Maria. A guard hauled him roughly to his feet and led him on numb legs to his cell, steps faltering whenever he tried and failed to put weight on his busted ankle. He realized, distantly, that he was in shock. The guard tossed him into the cell like a sack of flour and Levi crumpled to his knees. The door was slammed closed and a moment later, a small vial and a roll of fresh bandages landed at his feet.

"Clean yourself up," the guard said. "If you get an infection we don't get paid."

Levi just wrapped his arms around himself until the shaking stopped.

~*~

Hours later, the sun had long since set and the torches poured out thick smoke that did little to diminish the smell of Levi's own burning flesh that lingered in his nose. He sat on the floor of his holding cell with his back against the cold stone wall, feet bare since they'd taken his shoes at some point, forearms propped on his bent knees and a loaf of stale bread held between his palms. He hadn't been able to choke down more than a few bites.

Levi let his head fall back against the stone, then winced when it gently knocked the lump he'd forgotten about. His whole body ached from the abuse it had suffered over the past day, ribs and back sore and likely bruised from numerous strikes by the guards. His wrist had a stinging, raised welt from the blow of a riot stick. His cheekbone was scraped where the guards had pushed his face down into the floor. The skin beneath the shackles had been rubbed raw to the point of bleeding. His ankle was either broken or badly sprained, and the flesh around the joint had ballooned without the constricting support of his boot. But no matter how much Levi tried to focus on his other various pains it was never enough to drown out the burn in his shoulder, like the flesh was still smoldering under the brand. He'd buttoned his shirt at the few buttons that hadn't ripped off during the struggle, but his sleeve was still partly ripped from some soldier's meaty hands pulling at the cloth. The sleeve fell open at the shoulder seam to reveal the fresh white bandage wrapped loosely around his arm.

He lifted one hand to pick at the edges of the cotton. A single brand: HT. _Horse Thief._ As if that was the extent of his crimes. Erwin had known he was a killer, so why hadn't he been branded as such? Levi supposed it could have been a mistake, a simple error in paperwork, but Erwin didn't seem the type to make mistakes.

Levi may have been branded, but he didn't yet have a slave mark on his neck. He could still escape and mingle as a free man as long as no one saw his shoulder. The problem was how to get out now that he was locked in a cell and too injured to run. His only option was to bide his time until an opportunity presented itself.

_Keep your head down until I can come for you._

Levi shook the memory of Erwin's voice from his head. He'd be damned if he was going to let Erwin Smith swoop in like his savior on a white horse. Levi created his own luck. The cell itself may have been secure, but people had many more weaknesses than iron bars. He just needed to find a weakness he could exploit.

But his head ached and his body was exhausted. The lone guard was busy drinking himself into a stupor at the desk in the corner, and most of the other prisoners were either asleep or trying to. He idly rolled the half-eaten loaf of bread between his palms, letting his eyes slide shut just for a moment. He'd picked the loaf to crumbs that would serve as a feast for the vermin sure to swarm from hidden holes in the walls and into the dark corners of the cells. He tried not to listen for their scurrying footsteps in the quiet.

Unbidden, he remembered how happy it made Isabel whenever she had a spare crust of bread left over after a meal. Even after a year and a half on the surface, the concept of not starving still felt foreign. Even on a good day in the Underground they were barely scraping by, but once they got above ground Isabel would always eat her fill, cheeks glowing and pink and well-fed. She would save her spare crust and break it to crumbs later to feed the small birds that flitted around their camp or the cities where they holed up. She would be so disappointed in him for wasting it, but there were no birds around, just mice and rats.

He wondered what she and Farlan were doing right now.

"Hey, pretty boy." Levi jerked awake, not realizing he'd started to drift off. The guard stood in front of his cell, watching him. He had greasy hair and a patchy beard that looked like it was more a product of laziness than any conscious decision not to shave. He reeked of alcohol and the bottom of his pot belly hung out from underneath the untucked hem of his shirt, and under that—a large ring of keys. Levi sat up a little straighter and looked back up at the guard's face, who just licked his lips and said, "Yeah, you look pretty enough to get sold to one of them high end Sina whorehouses."

And that was the opportunity Levi had been waiting for. Levi tossed the bread aside and cocked his head, studying the guard. He was big, but Levi had taken down bigger. The lack of room in the cell might be a problem for maneuverability, but luckily Levi was small and fast. Levi's injured ankle was the only real hindrance, but it wouldn't be a problem if he could draw the guard in before he attacked. 

"Yeah," he said. "I'm willing to bet that my ass is worth more than your entire shitty salary." Levi slid his hands from his knees to his thighs, then spread his legs just a little further apart and looked up at the guard from under his lashes. "But nobody's charging you here."

The guard sneered and licked his lips again, then reached for the keys at his waist. Greasy fingers lifted the ring off the hook on his belt and he fumbled with pudgy fingers for the key to Levi's cell. Levi watched with growing confidence, because the man was even drunker than he'd thought.

"Oi!" Levi and the guard turned at the interruption to see another guard storming down the row of cells towards them, baton drawn and pointed their way. Levi scowled. It fucking figured, he was so close. "Damn it, Berend!" the man said. "You break it you bought it. Next time I see you trying to sample the merchandise I'll have your ass." The new guard yanked the key ring from Berend's grip, then confiscated the flask from his shirt pocket. "Get out of here, your shift's over." Berend curled his lip but did as he was told. "And you," there was a clang as the new guard's baton rapped against the bars of Levi's cell. Levi's scowl deepened at the macho display, but judging by the fresh black eye Levi suspected this was one of the guards he'd already fought earlier that night. Too bad, a few extra seconds with Berend and the bars would've been no barrier in snapping this uppity twig's neck. "No more funny stuff, y'hear? Get some fucking sleep. You're not gonna fetch much of a price with those damn bags under your eyes."

This guy obviously felt he had something to prove, and Levi switched tactics, wondering if he could rile this guy up enough to make him come open up his cell to offer up a second beating. It might not be as easy as the drunk pervert but still doable. "Speaking of which," Levi said, touching a finger under one eye and winking just to be extra annoying, "You might want to get that checked out."

The guard just took a swig from Berend's confiscated flask and flipped him off before slumping down behind the desk with a pack of cards. Levi immediately recognized the type. He was a cocky fucker but not stupid. Once again, there wasn't a lot Levi could do on his end but wait. He picked at the edge of his bandage again, fidgety.

Eventually he drifted into a few hours of fitful sleep. It wasn't much but he was used to it. He had never been able to readjust to a full night's sleep after so many years in the Underground, where sleeping too much or too soundly meant you might never wake up.

Levi was awake long before sunrise. He watched with growing trepidation as patches of sunlight started to appear on the floor, cast by the tiny windows of the holding room. His heartbeat slowly picked up as the light changed from hazy grey to rose to gold.

The door opened with a creak of heavy hinges and a guard walked into the room, immediately turning to the guard at the desk. "Get 'em ready."

Levi clenched his jaw and willed his pulse to stop fluttering in his throat.

The slaves were taken out one by one, each time with a single guard. But when it came time to be Levi's turn, three guards stopped outside his cell door, batons at the ready. Levi peered up at them from his spot on the floor. "Well, at least you guys aren't as stupid as you look."

They opened the cell door and hauled him to his feet, then marched him outside. The cobblestones were hot and dug into the bare soles of his feet, ankle rolling painfully on the uneven ground. After only a few steps Levi felt himself go pale and sweaty from the effort not to cry out with each step. The daylight hurt his eyes after his time in the dim holding room, so he squinted a little at the sudden light of the courtyard. When his vision cleared he saw the dais up ahead, a slave on his way down after a sale, and Levi's steps fumbled.

By the time Levi was led up to the dais the auctioneer was already rattling off his statistics with the slick charm of a snake-oil salesman. "Next up, we've got a real treat folks. Item 127, horse thief, male, age 34," he listed off like the selling points of livestock. In a distant corner of his mind, Levi realized someone had taken a guess at his age and landed fairly close to his own estimation—it wasn't like he'd tallied the days in the Underground. He doubted any of the jail guards were smart enough find their own asses with both hands, so it must have been Erwin.

Levi felt a sudden lurch in his chest and decided it was a result of stepping up onto the dais, being put on display for the crowd of bored onlookers. Still, Levi found himself scanning the spread of faces before he could stop himself. Erwin said he'd be here...

Levi scowled at his own actions and looked away, instead eyeballing the auctioneer who was giving him a quick once over. He made some sort of hand motion behind his back and the next thing Levi knew one of the guards fisted the tail of his shirt and dug a knife into the cloth. The sound of ripping cotton drowned out the dull murmur of the crowd and Levi lashed out with a wild elbow, eyes wide. As if this wasn't degrading enough already. A baton cracked against the back of his knees and he fell to all fours. The motion twisted his ankle further and he couldn't help his pitiful shout. The knife sliced cleanly through the rest of the cloth, and the remnants of Levi's tattered shirt were pushed down his arms to his shackled wrists. Levi snorted a hot breath out his nose then sat back on his heels, and that's when he met Erwin's eyes.

Erwin easily stood out, even standing near the back of the crowd, a shock of blond visible about a head taller than the rest. Somehow having Erwin see him like this made it that much worse, and shame rose like bile in the back of his throat. Still, Levi didn't dare look away. He raised his chin and held Erwin's stare. His fingers clenched the torn edges of his shirt to keep his hands from shaking and he took a slow, deep breath despite the stuttering heart in his chest. He'd been through a hell of a lot worse than this in his life, and he'd be damned if he'd give some condescending MP prick the satisfaction of seeing how this was affecting him.

"He's got spirit!" the auctioneer said. "What a healthy, virile young man! Though as you can see, his size makes him easily subdued with just a little force."

Levi was lifted to his feet with hands under his armpits, like a child, and he felt his blood boil. He was breathing hard through his nose, jaw clenched. He kept his glare trained on Erwin.

"But don't let his size deceive you, folks!" the auctioneer continued. "As you can see, he's stronger than you'd think at first glance!" He reached over and slapped Levi's bare chest like a man patting the flank of a horse to check it's muscle tone. It made Levi flinch, his muscles jumping despite himself, and he grit his teeth. The auctioneer then lifted his arms by his shackled wrists, ostensibly to show the curl of his bicep, and Levi ripped his arms from the man's grasp. "Easily a good choice for harvesting crops or working heavy factory machinery," the auctioneer continued without so much as a glance in Levi's direction, that slick salesman grin still plastered on his face, and that made Levi's stomach roil with a sudden bout of nausea. He realized he wasn't even being treated as an unruly criminal, he was being treated as a non-entity, inconsequential to his own auction—nothing but dumb livestock.

The auctioneer made a twirling motion, and one of the guards gripped him by his shoulders and spun his back to the audience, then turned him back facing forward. "And of course, plenty of other fine features that the ladies might find appealing," the auctioneer added with a sly wink to a pack of tittering noblewomen. "We'll start the bidding at 100."

Once again Levi fixed his gaze on Erwin. But as the ever increasing bids went up from members of the crowd, Erwin continued to stare fixedly back at Levi, still as a stone. Cold realization settled in Levi's gut. Erwin wasn't bidding on him, and had no plans to.

Levi swallowed, throat tight. Betrayal tasted sour on the back of his tongue. He hadn't even realized until that moment that he'd been counting on Erwin to make good on his promise, to be his way out, and he was disgusted with himself. He knew better than to trust a seemingly honest face. Erwin Smith may have been dressed up in a fancy MP uniform, but deep down he was no different than the filthy, double-crossing rats of the Underground.

The rage calmed him. Levi was always at his best when he had an objective, a target to fight, subdue, kill. And right now he was channeling all his rage at the man who'd put him here.

Levi had stared down opponents with less than half the fury he was targeting at Erwin, watched them flinch like the cowardly pigs they were. It was a testament to Erwin's strength that he didn't look away. But that kind of strength wouldn't save him from the sweet slide of a knife between his ribs.

Levi had such tunnel vision he nearly missed the woman at Erwin's side until she reached up and tapped Erwin's arm. Erwin turned away and leaned down to meet her short stature as she said something into his ear. She was dressed in brown cotton pants and a pea green button down that brought out the red in her strawberry blond hair. Her shirt sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and it was open at the collar, showing her slave mark.

Erwin listened for a moment then nodded. When he glanced up his eyes zeroed in on someone in the crowd. Levi followed his line of sight to a short, stocky man with dark hair, light eyes and a mustache. He looked to be about late middle age, well dressed despite the unfortunate hair cut. To anyone in the crowd he looked like another disinterested noble, but the look of boredom on his face didn't mesh with the way his eyes never flickered from Levi.

"Two thousand," the auctioneer called. "Two thousand, do I hear two-five?"

The man with the mustache raised his hand.

"Two-five!" the auctioneer called. "Do I hear three?"

Levi blinked, his anger momentarily forgotten in confusion. When had his price shot up so high?

As he focused his attention on the proceedings, he realized most of the bidders had dropped off in favor of three contenders. One was Mustache. Another was a blond young noblewoman with a pale pink parasol and an entourage of ladies in waiting. The last was a bald older man with deep crow's feet, a gray handlebar mustache, and a military uniform. Levi squinted, but rather than the green of the MPs he saw the red rose insignia of the Garrison division.

"Four thousand," the gentle voice of the noblewoman called. Levi met her eyes and immediately decided he'd take either of the other two over her. He didn't know what the others had planned, but the way she was eyeing him up told him he wouldn't be doing much that didn't involve being chained to a bed.

"Four thousand from the lovely lady. Still a bargain at four-five, do I hear four-five?"

"Five," the bald man said, not bothering to look up in favor of taking a swig from his flask.

"Five thousand!" the auctioneer called, eyebrows raising a little. The price was a little rich for a Garrison soldier, even a high ranking one. The noblewoman pursed her lips and glared at the old soldier, but at a word from the older woman at her side she stayed silent. An aristocrat could've easily afforded that price, but from her sour expression Levi guessed she'd only been planning to buy a plaything, and apparently the older woman (likely the one holding the purse strings) wasn't willing to go higher on a mere indulgence. "Five thousand going once, five thousand going twice—"

"Six." All eyes turned to the short, pudgy man with the mustache.

"Seven!" The soldier raised his flask with a cheer. Levi wondered what would happen once the old man sobered up and realized he didn't have that kind of cash to fling around.

"Ten," Mustache said, sounding frustrated. There was a murmur of surprise from the crowd, but Levi was distracted when a man with sandy brown hair came rushing in and went straight to Erwin, waving some sort of paper in his hand.

The drunk old soldier just smiled genially and said, "Eleven!"

"Pixis, you drunk old fool!" Mustache said, finally having had enough. "Unless you can actually produce eleven thousand in cash right now, you're wasting everyone's—"

"Gentlemen," Erwin's smooth baritone cut through the din of the crowd. "I'm afraid I have to call a halt to this auction." He stepped forward, the crowd parting to make way for his bulk.

Mustache narrowed his eyes but kept his voice even as he said, "On whose authority?"

Erwin handed him a folded piece of paper. Mustache unfolded it and read as Erwin spoke. "On General Zacklay's order. Given the considerable combat skills of the prisoner and the difficulty my men had in capturing him, the General decided he poses too great a risk to be handled by untrained citizens. He's to be remanded into my possession."

Mustache looked up from the paper and said, "His crime is listed simply as stealing a horse. That doesn't sound like the violent risk you're suggesting."

"General Zacklay feels otherwise. But you're welcome to take it up with him." Erwin plucked the document from the man's hands and began to slowly fold it, staring down with one of those deceptively placid expressions. When he spoke, his tone was even, but there was an undercurrent in his voice that made the hairs on the back of Levi's neck stand on end. "You're a man of considerable means, Lord Reiss. But I believe Levi is safer in my custody."

Erwin slipped the folded paper into his jacket pocket and held the man's gaze just a heartbeat too long. Then he turned and approached the dais. "Get him down," he said, his words clipped.

That was enough to shake Levi of his temporary stupor. As he was escorted from the dais, Levi carefully schooled his expression into a scowl, but he was fairly certain Erwin was able to see at least some of the shock Levi felt at the sudden turn of events. But Erwin stayed blessedly silent as he produced a cloth from over the crook of one elbow and shook it out to reveal a short cloak. It was a warm summer day, but Levi didn't object when Erwin threw it over his bare shoulders and fastened it at his throat. He continued to hold his tongue when Erwin placed a hand under Levi's elbow on his injured side, offering subtle support as he guided Levi through the crowd, shielding him with his bulk. Levi hobbled forward and leaned his weight into Erwin's hand, despite the fact that it made his hackles rise.

Once they cleared the edges of the crowd, they were joined by Erwin's two companions. Levi saw that the sandy-haired man also had a slave mark on his neck. "Petra," Erwin said, addressing the woman, "why don't you hire a carriage to take you and Moblit back to headquarters?"

Petra looked at Levi, then back at Erwin. "Sir, are you sure that's a good idea?"

Erwin just nodded. "Levi and I will join you shortly."

Petra was still hesitant, but she seemed to understand the dismissal for what it was. She reluctantly left with Moblit in tow as Erwin led Levi to a waiting carriage.

The driver turned towards them as they drew close. "To the registrar, Commander?"

"Yes, thank you Aldo," Erwin said, holding the carriage door open for Levi. He angled a look up at Erwin at the gesture but stepped inside all the same. Erwin followed him in, and the click of the door latch was followed quickly by a distant whip crack as the carriage started forward.

Levi watched him from across the seats, the same as their carriage ride from the day before, though this time so close their knees almost brushed. He couldn't help his curiosity, but he also hadn't forgotten his earlier anger. Erwin just rested his cheek against the curled fingers of one hand and watched Levi back with a lazy stare. Levi was still on edge, but Erwin seemed almost smug in victory.

After passing several blocks in silence, Erwin reached across the space and at the sudden motion Levi flinched deeper into his seat. Erwin paused, his hand still in midair, before he turned it over, palm up. "May I?" 

Levi considered telling him off, but then decided that might be a bad idea in his current state and gave a curt nod. Erwin gripped the edge of the cloak with long fingers and pulled it to one side, revealing the mottled bruises along Levi's left side. After a moment, he said, "Are your ribs broken?"

Levi huffed out an annoyed breath that became a grunt of pain. Erwin's eyes snapped up to meet his before dropping back to examine his ribs. Levi continued to watch Erwin's face, eyes roving over Erwin's features while the man's attention was directed elsewhere. "No, just bruised," he said, at length.

"You struggled."

"Yeah," Levi said, remembering Erwin's warning and feeling his jaw clench. "What are you gonna do, beat me up again?"

"No," Erwin said, a dark look passing over his face. "I should have expected it. I would have done the same thing, in your place."

Levi imagined that would have gone down about as well as Levi's fight did. Erwin was roughly the size of a house, but a half-dozen to one was still shit odds. A cold shudder washed over Levi at the memory and he turned away, distracting himself with the sight of passing buildings out the carriage window.

A moment later Levi felt fingers on his face, brushing his hair back from the gash on his cheek. Levi reacted purely on instinct. His hands snapped up to grab Erwin's, his outermost hand pinching at the meat of Erwin's thumb and the other wrapped around his wrist. In a split second he twisted Erwin's arm away until he felt the bones grinding together. In the next instant Erwin's free hand was at Levi's throat.

Levi would've been impressed at Erwin's reflexes if he wasn't busy having his windpipe crushed. All it would take was a sharp twist and the bones in Erwin's forearm would snap like twigs. But Erwin could just as easily choke off Levi's air. Every wheezing breath Levi sucked past Erwin's grip felt thick with rage. They stayed like that, each poised on the brink of pain, until Levi felt his lip curl back from his teeth and he rasped out, "I didn't give you permission for _that_. Don't touch me like you own me."

Erwin's eyes flicked back and forth across Levi's face, and for a moment Levi wanted him to do it, wanted him to squeeze so Levi could break his arm and see what that stoic face looked like twisted in pain. Then Erwin lifted his hand away. He held it palm out in a show of surrender, and said, "Understood. Though I'm afraid there might be some instances where it's unavoidable."

Levi sucked in a welcome breath but didn't release Erwin's arm. "Like what?" Levi felt the edges of old scar tissue under his fingernails, and when Erwin didn't immediately answer Levi dug in harder. "Like _what?_ "

Erwin grunted, the first sign of pain he'd made despite the fact that Levi had his wrist near breaking. "Levi," he said, voice calm, "I'm choosing to trust you." He motioned with his free hand as if to drive the point home. "I would appreciate the same courtesy."

Levi considered breaking his arm anyway. It would teach Erwin a lesson, but one likely to be returned on Levi many times over. In the end, Levi released him with a rough shove and settled back against the carriage seat.

Erwin leaned back as well, wrist clenched in his hand and rotating it like he was trying to shake out a cramp. "I'll let Petra explain the full extent of your duties. You'll be training under her, primarily. Though I imagine she'll learn a thing or two from you, as well," he said, still massaging his wrist. Levi watched him with cold eyes.

When Erwin spoke again, his voice became quiet. "Levi," he said, "did they hurt you anywhere else?"

It took a moment for Levi to catch his meaning, and then he let out a derisive snort and turned back to the window.

"You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Relax. My ass isn't any more sullied than the day you found me." Erwin raised an eyebrow at Levi's tone, but Levi was spared further contemplation on the state of his ass when the carriage slowed to a stop.

Levi swallowed and his throat ached. It would probably bruise later.

The carriage door opened and Erwin stepped out first, offering Levi a hand he didn't take as he gingerly stepped out onto the street. Before him stood a nondescript little wooden shop. Above the door a metal bracket stood out from the wall, holding the swinging painted seal of the Wall Cult. 

Erwin guided Levi through the door first, and Levi was instantly assaulted with the vision of clutter. Haphazard stacks of paper teetered on just about every shelf, and random nondescript equipment parts sat around collecting dust. Small debris like nuts and bolts and gears littered the corners of the floor that probably hadn't been swept anytime in the past decade. Bottles of something black rested against one wall, a long forgotten stain on the floor below where one had previously oozed. Off to the side there was a chair that looked fit to be used as a torture device, iron bars and straps attached to the head rest for holding a slave's head still while being tattooed. Next to the chair was a cart with what must have been the tattoo machine, some sort of hydraulic hand-held device with a hose attached to the gas cylinder at the base that powered it, though the cylinder seemed to be missing. There was an assortment of small needles nearby. Levi briefly considered their use as a weapon, or the needles in the tattoo device if he could get it to work. There were a few bottles of something clear on a nearby table, as well as a wastebasket full of bloodied towels.

"This place is disgusting."

Erwin chuckled. "It may be cluttered, but I assure you the Wall Cult registrars are held to a high standard."

"Jussa minute, I ain't got no gas in the tank, gotta—" A man came out of a back room carrying a cylinder of compressed gas over his shoulder, and his face lit up in a friendly smile when he saw them. "Oh, hey Erwin!"

The man couldn't have been older than early twenties. He was dressed in a casual shirt and suspenders and a newsboy cap, the sleeves of his shirt pushed up to reveal extensively tattooed forearms, and Levi felt his eyebrows rise. The only people Levi had seen with tattoos like that were long-term residents of the Underground, as a sign of status. Up here, he imagined they served the opposite purpose, since no one would want to have the low status associated with the kind of marks identifying slaves. But when Levi checked, the kid didn't have a mark on his neck.

"Hello Garrit, good to see you again." Erwin greeted him warmly, despite the way the aristocratic cadence of Erwin's voice clashed with the kid's low class accent.

Garrit slotted the canister into the machine then shook Erwin's hand and ushered them further into the shop. He nodded in Levi's direction and said, "Another for HQ, eh?"

Erwin placed a heavy hand on Levi's shoulder, and Levi's scowl deepened. "Actually, Levi is my personal property."

"You shittin' me?" Garrit's eyebrows shot up, but when Erwin handed over the paperwork, Garrit scanned it and shrugged. "Huh. Guess there's a first time for everything. Okay, well have him hop on up and we'll get him sorted."

Erwin's hand tightened on Levi's shoulder, even though Levi had made no motion forward or back. "Wait, Garrit," he said. "I think it would be a good idea to use the straps." Levi frowned. He wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. Erwin wasn't stupid, he'd figured out Levi was still quietly trying to work out a way to escape.

Garrit snorted. "Really? On this little guy?" Levi had been quietly taking in the layout of his surroundings in his peripheral vision, but now his eyes focused on Garrit with the sharpness of a steel blade. "And he's even still shackled."

Levi addressed Garrit for the first time, not bothering to hide an ounce of his contempt. "Try to touch me with your filthy hands and you'll find out how little that matters."

The friendly look instantly vanished from Garrit's face and he stood up straighter, puffing himself up in that way Levi had seen a million times in hotheaded kids from the Underground, all bark and no bite. "Hey, I run a clean shop! I ain't never been sanctioned even once! If you—"

"That's enough," Erwin's smooth voice cut in. "Levi, I have faith in the quality of Garrit's work, that's going to have to be enough for you. Garrit, get the straps please. I've been on the receiving end of his temper once already today," he said, moving to hold his wrist where Levi had grabbed it before. "And I also have a feeling he's plotting how to use your tattoo needle as a weapon." Levi's eyes widened, not sure if Erwin had noticed him eyeing it earlier or if it was just a lucky guess. "I think it's best to be prudent. For everyone's protection."

Garrit gave Levi one more skeptical glance but ultimately agreed. "Er, yeah, sure, okay."

Garrit turned to retrieve the equipment and Erwin's hand slipped from Levi's shoulder. "I'll take your cloak," he said. Levi felt his stomach drop. Suddenly the whole thing felt a bit more real, and Levi's pulse kicked up a notch. After a moment, he reached up to unclasp the cloak from his neck. Erwin took it and set it aside. Levi still didn't move, rooted to the spot while his mind scrambled for a way out that didn't end with Erwin's pistol at his head or sword in his back. Erwin may have been well armed and with size on his side, but Levi still could have taken him on a good day, without a busted ankle and ribs so bruised that it hurt to breathe. 

With no way out, Levi tried to convince himself this wasn't as final as it felt. It was just one more small concession, a way to bide his time until he could make a viable escape when he wasn't injured and exhausted. Still, with a slave mark, even if he escaped he would never be able to pass as a free man ever again. 

He stared at the chair, immobile.

Erwin grew impatient. "Levi, there's a squad of Wallist guards outside, but I'd rather not have to call them in."

Unbidden, Levi's mind flashed an image of the pack of guards flooding the room, holding him down and beating him like they had when he'd been branded. He felt the blood drain from his face and his fingers went cold and numb. His chest felt a little tighter, a little harder to draw breath.

"Levi—"

Erwin's voice was closer now, too close, and Levi felt his panic burst like a bubble. Levi whirled, ready to whip his chains across Erwin's face, but Erwin caught his wrists like he'd been expecting the blow. Levi clenched his fists and pulled, but Erwin's grip stayed strong. 

"Stop this," Erwin barked. His voice was frustrated and harsh. "All that rage, blindly lashing out like a frightened animal, where's it gotten you? You still ended up here, didn't you? You can fight me, but you won't win, and you'll just hurt yourself worse in the process." Levi raised his knee towards Erwin's gut, but Erwin caught the blow on his hip with nothing more than a grunt. He tightened his grip on Levi's arms until Levi's fingers curled away from his palms in pain. Erwin waited until Levi stilled, his soft voice carrying over the sound of Levi's angry breathing. "I have no desire to hurt you, Levi. But this must happen, no matter how little either of us wants it." 

Levi sucked a few more breaths through his nose, chest rising and falling as he considered Erwin's words, hating that Erwin was right. He glared at Erwin for just a moment longer, just to be stubborn.

"Alright!" he said, voice a little too loud over the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears. He said it again, quieter. "Alright. Just...don't touch me."

Erwin released him. Levi looked down, gritting his teeth for a moment before he turned on his heel. He could feel Erwin's eyes on him as he walked forward. He felt his skin crawl as his naked back touched the cool leather of the chair, wondering how many grimy prisoners had been pressed up against it before him. Though given his own sorry state, he supposed he shouldn't be one to cast stones.

"Give me the straps," he said. Garrit looked to Erwin, who nodded. Garrit held out the bundle of leather straps like a person might hold food out to a starving mangy dog, and Levi snatched them away with appropriate vehemence. He set the bundle across his lap and started working the leather through the loops on the chair, trying to keep his chains from getting in the way. It was slow going, but it at least gave him the illusion of control, and that calmed him more than he'd like to admit. Eventually, he had the straps buckled across his thighs, chest, and one arm. He set his free arm in place and waited, glaring silently up at the ceiling and wishing it would just cave in and put him out of his misery.

"Check them please, Garrit."

The open buckle was closed over his arm and the others were checked to make sure he was secure. Then Garrit stepped back and said, "You want the bit, too?"

Levi's gaze snapped to Erwin as if daring him to try it. Erwin just raised an eyebrow, a wry twist turning the corner of his mouth. "No, I don't think so. Just keep your fingers away from his mouth."

"Yeah," Garrit said, wiping his palms on his pants and Levi cringed. "You got your request ready?"

Erwin handed over a small slip of paper and a roll of bank notes that looked like far too much to be the typical fee for the official registration of a slave. "As always," he said. "Thank you, Garrit."

"Sure sure," Garrit said, attention captured by whatever was on the folded paper. Then he licked his thumb and flipped through the bank notes and Levi felt his lip curl in disgust. Garrit smiled and gave a cheeky bow of his head, then spoke in a badly impersonated upper class accent. "The Wall Cult thanks you for your generous patronage."

Before Garrit could pocket the money, Erwin slipped his hand inside his jacket and produced another, smaller handful of notes. "And...perhaps today pay extra attention to hygiene."

Garrit pursed his mouth but looked more amused than anything. "Always do." Garrit shoved the notes into a pocket and brought the folded paper around to set on the cart with his equipment. He rolled a short stool over to the side of Levi's chair, then straddled it and addressed Levi. "Alright, you ever had a tattoo before?" 

Levi just gave him a glare out of the side of his eye. "You're currently getting an eyefull, why don't you figure it out?"

"Right," Garrit snorted. "Well you at least look like you're a bit familiar with pain. So here's the deal: it's gonna be noisy as fuck and it'll hurt like a bitch. Ain't nothing I can do about that. But if you hold still it should be over in about fifteen minutes, eh?"

"Just get on with it already."

"You're the boss." Garrit stood and moved to a small sink against one wall and started washing his hands. He turned and angled his head towards Levi and said, "Erwin, would you mind?"

Erwin approached and reached for the straps of the head rest. Levi watched him, but for once Erwin wasn't meeting his eyes. Erwin's touches were utilitarian and efficient up until he slid the strap over the tender spot at the back of Levi's skull. His touch lingered gently over the short hairs at the nape of Levi's neck, but Erwin was the last person Levi would ever allow to show him tenderness.

Levi wished his glare could slice into Erwin's skin like the point of a dagger. "This isn't one of those unavoidable times," he said, and Erwin met his eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something, but then he withdrew his touch. With the click of a latch he closed the padded metal binders around Levi's head, holding it firmly in place. The binders cut off Levi's peripheral vision and he had to tamp down a sudden jolt of claustrophobia.

With the crank of gears, Levi felt his head being turned to the right, exposing the left side of his neck. For a moment Levi's instincts took over and he pulled at the restraints.

Erwin's eyebrows drew together. "Levi?"

"I'm fine," he said, but the harsh rise and fall of his chest betrayed him.

Erwin narrowed his eyes but pulled back, staying in Levi's line of sight. Behind him he heard Garrit approach and settle on the stool. "We're about set, just gotta get you cleaned up, Mr. Neat Freak." A wet cloth ran over the exposed side of his neck. It smelled antiseptic.

After a few swipes, the cloth was pulled away and there was a click followed by a sound like the building shaking down around his ears. Levi's whole body tensed, snapping at the restraints.

A second later the noise stopped. "Easy," Garrit said. "Everybody does that. S'good to get the first flinch out of the way."

Whatever snide remark Levi would have made was drowned out by the noise again, the buzz loud in his ears. He felt the weight of Garrit bracing his arm on Levi's shoulder and then the needle was lowered onto his skin. It trailed a path of fire down Levi's neck. He couldn't help but tense up as he tried to stay still. But his neck had always been sensitive, especially the pulse point where the slave mark rested. He hoped, at least, that the tattoo would deaden those nerves.

Each line and shape traced into his skin was like the burning stab of the brand all over again, over and over in tiny little spurts of agony. The needle buzzed across a tender spot and Levi sucked in a breath and slammed his eyes shut at the pain. He didn't even realize the tears had been pooling until they spilled over. Levi didn't cry, not anymore. He'd learned to swallow it down because others saw it as weakness, and any sign of weakness would bring the buzzards circling.

"Sorry, it's the bruise on your neck. I'll try to work around it as best I can."

Garrit's voice was soft enough that it was meant just for Levi's ears, since he doubted Erwin could make it out over the buzz of the machine. The gentle tone and soft touch to his shoulder made Levi suck in another shaky breath, and when he blinked his eyes open the tears were flowing freely, fat drops rolling across the bridge of his nose and clumping his eyelashes. He saw Erwin still watching him. Erwin crowded Levi's vision in the narrow tunnel provided by the braces around his head. Erwin, who now owned him. Erwin, who had the power to call an end to Levi's pain but instead stared at him with tightness around his blue eyes and a wrinkle between those thick eyebrows. Erwin, who Levi was going to kill. Erwin, who now claimed total authority over Levi's life, but for a brief moment looked as helpless as Levi felt.

Levi wasn't crying. There were no hitching breaths or sniffles or even the tightness in his throat of choked back sobs, but his body was pushing the tears out anyway. He'd lost control of even that much.

Garrit stopped periodically to wipe at the blood oozing from Levi's skin. Levi lost track of time until Garrit finished and smeared some sort of jelly over the skin that was supposed to stop the bleeding and help it heal. Thankfully the tears had ended by then. Erwin let him walk out to the carriage on his own, but it took him two tries to step into it. Levi spent the rest of the carriage ride staring out the window in silence. The sun was high in the midday sky, bathing the world outside the carriage in bright light, but to Levi everything looked dull and grey.

When the carriage stopped for the final time, Levi stepped out in front of a palatial estate. The MP headquarters was no less than a castle stretching several stories high, elaborate stone facade dotted with turrets. It looked like something more befitting a Sina noble than a corps of soldiers. It was perhaps meant to be an intimidating display of power, but to Levi it just spelled disaster if he tried to escape and got lost in a maze of hallways.

"You were perhaps expecting something a bit more modest?" Erwin said, studying Levi's reaction. "It was a gift from a senator," he explained. "Lord Lobov heard the Military Police were in need of a new base of operations. He was nice enough to donate his personal estate before retiring to a more modest dwelling outside Sina." The slight upturn to one corner of Erwin's mouth told Levi there was more to the story, but he didn't care enough to question it.

Levi allowed himself to be led through the front gate, hobbling as he went. It was almost by instinct that he took in the layout of the grounds as he walked, the position and number of guards stationed in each area. As they proceeded up a few flights of stairs, Levi looked out the windows and spotted an open courtyard within the interior of the surrounding castle. The place was crawling with soldiers and equipment, both training and simply milling around the area, and Levi felt his heart sink at the sight.

They continued down a hallway that was peppered with more tapestries than doors. Levi looked up and saw Petra waiting outside a set of large, heavy oak doors with wrought iron handles. When she saw them coming, she pushed the doors open and stood there, waiting.

Inside the room there was a large four-post bed near the window. The curtains were dark burgundy and heavy enough to hold back the chill in winter, and a thick rug covered most of the stone floor at the center of the room. Despite the homey touches of the decor the room looked barely lived in, only a few small items like the comb on the dresser and the small notepad on the nightstand giving away that the room held a current tenant. Two doors on opposite walls led to adjoining rooms. The furniture was high quality but not ostentatious save for the gilded mirror over the chest of drawers. 

Levi stepped fully into the room, the plush rug cushioning his bare toes. "Bit rich for a dungeon."

Erwin actually chuckled, and Petra looked like she was restraining herself from rolling her eyes, but just barely. "These are my chambers," Erwin said. "The sitting room was converted to an office," he added, pointing to a door in the side wall by the dresser, "so I'm afraid this will have to do until we finish getting your personal chambers set up later tonight. Which reminds me, I should go find Captain Hanji, she's the person who will be in charge of making sure you get properly settled. I'll return shortly. In the meantime, make yourself at home," he said, motioning to the tray of food at the small bedside table, soup and bread and steamed vegetables.

"I'll be right outside if you need anything," Petra said. Her voice was genial enough, but the hard glint in her eye also said she would be there in case Levi tried anything.

With a nod in parting, Erwin closed the doors behind him, the unmistakable heavy turn of a lock sounding in his wake. The silence echoed down to Levi's bones, and he realized this was the first time he'd been alone since being captured. He surveyed his surroundings from his place in the middle of the floor. He quietly took everything in with a sort of muted disinterest. He felt rudderless. He was unsure what he was supposed to do here in this room alone—what a slave was supposed to do when left alone by it's master. The future stretched out before him like a dark, unknown shadow. Was this going to be his life now? Left alone with no purpose of his own, a ghost of an existence until his master gave him one?

 _Make yourself at home,_ Erwin had said. Like Levi was a guest who'd dropped by for a pleasant visit. Like he wasn't just as much property as all the furniture in the room.

Slowly, with pained steps, Levi approached the tray of food. His stomach rumbled but Levi just picked at a few vegetables with his fingers, never actually lifting them to his mouth. The chain still hanging between his wrists rattled delicately as he moved. He examined the mug of tea, watching the steam curl for a moment before touching his fingers to the rim. He paused. After a moment, he moved his hand down, curling his fingers around the handle. He lifted the mug between his finger and thumb, then let go. The tea fell, splattering against the floor in a wide stain before the cup hit the cold stone, shattering on impact. The broken pottery littered the floor at Levi's feet and he looked up to the door, waiting.

He wasn't sure what he expected. Maybe someone to rush in, ready to fight. He tried hard not to think about the last time he'd broken a mug, the last time his life fell apart like the crash of ceramic shards, because Kenny wasn't going to rush in and save him this time. He'd made it very clear a long time ago that Levi was on his own.

With a sudden swell of rage, Levi grabbed the edge of the table and hurled it to the ground. The metal tray clattered to the floor next to the remnants of the mug. Levi heaved breaths through clenched teeth, waiting for a good thirty seconds but still nothing happened.

Levi balled his hands into fists. He glanced around the room in frustration, his gaze landing on the window. If no one was bothering to check on him, maybe this was his chance. He made his way to the window, but he was at least five floors up, the midday courtyard below bustling with activity and people. If it were night, he might have been able to climb his way down the stone facade without being seen, but in the dark with his busted ankle and other injuries even that was questionable.

He turned back to the interior of the room, then limped to the mess he'd created in the middle of the floor. He bent and searched through the debris, but there was no knife or fork to use as a makeshift weapon. It was beyond useless to try to fight his way out in this state, and with so many soldiers and stone walls between him and his freedom. But his hands felt empty without the comforting weight of a weapon against his palm.

Still searching, he moved to the door to the office but found it locked. He crossed the room to another door and found it led to the bathroom, but it was even more spartan than the bedchamber. There was nothing useful there, not even a shaving razor. Levi wondered if Erwin had instructed someone to clean his chambers of potential weapons before dropping Levi off inside.

Levi returned to the main chamber, scrambling to the dresser in a last ditch effort. He opened the drawers and dug through the contents, slamming each closed in growing frustration. He didn't care about the noise, no one was coming to check on him. It made sense, they wouldn't have left him alone if escape was so easy. With a snarl he slammed the final drawer so hard it made the mirror above the dresser rattle, and Levi looked up to meet the wild grey eyes of his own reflection.

He froze. It was the first time he'd seen it—the slave mark on his neck. The twisted black shapes stood out in stark contrast to the pale of his skin. He raised a trembling hand to his neck and ran fingers over the mark, feeling the slightly swollen texture of the tattoo. Then he made another pass, this time curling blunt fingernails into his neck, like that would scratch away the lines etched indelibly into his skin. The pain of his nails made his eyes burn and wetness began to clump his eyelashes. 

He hated the mark. If he could gouge it out of his skin he would. He may not have been able to escape, but he'd be damned if he'd let some asshole tag him like livestock. 

He wrenched his eyes away from his own reflection and found his gaze settling on the remains of the mug he'd broken. The edges were angled and sharp. It would be crude, but it would work. 

He crouched in the spilled tea and sifted through the shards until he found one he liked, large enough to hold and with a glazed edge. He ripped a strip of cloth from the tatters of his shirt that still hung from his forearms, then wrapped it around the larger end of the pottery shard. He tested the makeshift grip. It was thin and wouldn't offer much protection. He could still feel the sharp edges against his palm, but he'd already been left alone for a long while, he didn't know when Erwin and this Hanji would be returning. He didn't have time to perfect it.

Standing, Levi looked into the mirror again. He felt sick at the sight. For a moment, just a split second, he hadn't seen himself, he'd seen the mark of a slave, and his gaze had shifted away, looking through himself like he wasn't there. He'd been on the surface too long. He didn't notice he'd started to think like _them_ until he wasn't able to anymore. The mark had reduced him to something less than human.

His head swam and the edges of his vision went red with blind rage. He itched to use the blade in his hand. And that, at least, he could do. A sharp edge would be more useful at gouging out the mark than his blunt nails.

He lifted his chin and touched the edge of the shard to his throat like a man planning to shave, then paused. There was a reason slaves didn't go hacking away at their own throats once they escaped. The mark was positioned right over the jugular, but Levi had sliced enough throats that he knew exactly how deep he could go before he found the vein. Still, the cup shard wasn't a precision blade. The grip felt awkward in his hand, and would likely become more awkward once the blood started flowing. But even if Levi's hand did slip, he knew he would prefer that end to living like this.

Taking a deep breath, Levi pressed the shard into his skin. A thin rivulet of blood started to flow down his neck, across his collarbone, down his chest. A tear rolled over the gash on Levi's cheek, she salty sting barely noticeable amidst the pain of slicing into his own flesh. 

The door opened. "Levi, I've brought— _Levi!_ " Erwin was on him in an instant. He grabbed Levi from behind, one arm around his middle and the other around his wrist, pushing the makeshift knife away from his throat.

Something in Levi snapped. He'd been pushed too far, had too much taken from him, and now this one act of defiance was being taken too. Levi let out a feral yell and heaved himself up in Erwin's grip, setting his feet against the edge of the dresser. He shoved and pain exploded up his leg, but he sent Erwin crashing backwards into one of the tall posts of the bed. Erwin's grip slackened enough for Levi to twist. He felt the cloth around the shard give way as he tightened his grip. The sharp edge cut deep into his palm as he sliced blindly with the shard and caught Erwin across the forearm in a spray of blood.

Released, he turned to the other soldier who'd come in with Erwin. She had brown hair pulled up at the back of her head and a shocked look behind her glasses. Levi dove, but she caught his wrists and held the sharp edge at bay with surprising strength. Levi shifted his weight, throwing himself backwards to the stone floor. He used the woman's grip on his arms to take her with him, kicking up with his good foot to catch her in the stomach and send her toppling over his head. She crashed into Erwin and Levi rolled, scrambling to his knees.

He was about to stand when a slender arm wrapped around his neck and squeezed. He flung his arm out, intending to catch his attacker with the edge of his makeshift blade. His wrist was caught and held tight even though his arm was slick with the blood flowing from his palm.

After only a few seconds, Levi's vision began to go grey. He knew this hold, or at least something similar, and he half expected to feel the snap of his own broken neck. But as his vision slowly faded to black, he wasn't sure if he was grateful or disappointed. The last thing he saw before he went under was Erwin, arm outstretched towards Levi, face half-speckled with blood and eyes wide, and Levi was at least glad he'd finally done something to crack that stony facade.

~*~

Levi awoke on a hard mattress with scratchy sheets. He swallowed, throat protesting violently after two rounds of choking abuse. He was still shackled, but his hand and throat had been sloppily wrapped in bandages that had nearly soaked through. The strong antiseptic smell coupled with the rows of supplies on a nearby shelf told him he was in some kind of infirmary. He was alone, but he wasn't unattended. He could hear an angry, unfamiliar voice coming from outside the cracked door.

"—could've died. _You_ could've died! What the hell were you thinking, leaving him alone like that?"

Erwin's voice answered, so quiet Levi could barely make it out. "I needed to know what he would do, Hanji."

There was a thick pause in which Levi could practically see the woman crossing her arms and glaring down her nose at Erwin. "And? Did you get the answer you wanted?" Hanji asked, voice sharp.

Erwin let out a mirthless chuckle. "Yes. Just not the way I expected."

"Well I hope it was worth it," she said, voice quieter, though there was still the edge of an angry bite to her words. There was a long, tense pause, the rustle of fabric, and then, "So are we not going to discuss the irony of me telling you off for a reckless experiment?" Levi could hear the smile in her voice, and he blinked at the sudden shift. She certainly didn't seem the type to hold a grudge.

"Perhaps not at this moment, Hanji," Erwin said. He didn't sound as chipper, and that seemed to dampen Hanji's mood.

"Come on, I'll stitch you up."

"No, I'll be fine for a bit. Take care of Levi first," Erwin said, and Levi remembered the slash he'd cut across Erwin's arm.

There was another bout of silence, some sort of unspoken conversation happening between them, and then the door to the infirmary opened and Levi saw the same soldier he'd tossed around in Erwin's chambers.

"Oh," she said, blinking. "You're awake. Interesting, I would've expected you to be out for a bit more." She grabbed a nearby lamp and flopped into the chair next to the bed where Levi sat. She held up the lamp and smooshed Levi's cheeks in the other hand and dragged him close so she could examine Levi's eyes. "You must be a fast healer. How do you feel? Aside from the obvious, of course," she asked, a slightly manic gleam to her eyes behind those smudged glasses. Levi found it unsettling.

"Get off me, shitty glasses," he said, pushing her away. But he'd forgotten about his injured hand and let out a hiss.

"Ah, I'll have to get something for the pain before I stitch you up," she said, standing and moving to a nearby cabinet. "Can't have you twitching every time I poke you with a needle." Levi watched in growing concern as she pulled out a syringe and started searching randomly through vials. Levi suspected she didn't have any kind of organizational system. She continued to ramble as she worked. "I didn't have much time to look, but the good news is I doubt your ankle is broken, just sprained. Though with the way you were jumping around like a grasshopper in there, you'd never know! I had no idea your injuries were so extensive until I examined you!"

Levi blinked. "Examined me?"

But Hanji just continued as if he hadn't spoken. She grinned as she apparently found the bottle she'd been searching for and filled the syringe. "Your skill is very impressive. I can see why Erwin wanted to catch you so bad! You can probably give us all some pointers, I'd say!"

"Huh? Why do you all need pointers? What does Erwin want with me?"

Hanji threw herself back into the the chair at Levi's bedside and leaned close, suddenly very dour. She looked at him with narrow, searching eyes that felt very different from the way she'd looked at him just moments before. At length, she said, "Can we trust you, Levi?"

Levi flinched back at the question. If anyone had a right to ask something like that, it was Levi. He scowled. "That's a stupid question. Of course not."

Hanji actually smiled at that, ear to ear. "I like you. You say what you mean. That's going to keep Erwin on his toes, he never expects that. Now hold still." She jabbed the needle into his shoulder.

"Ow!" he said, more from shock than actual pain. "What the fuck?"

But Hanji was already focused on something else. She grabbed a small pot from another shelf and showed it to him. "My own special recipe!" she said. "After I get you all sewn up, you'll need to put this salve on twice a day and change your bandages too, at least for the first several days. You can put it on all your abrasions and your tattoo, as well. Though it would be interesting if you left one cut without the salve, I'd like to test how fast you heal without it."

Levi shook his head, not sure if he was feeling woozy from the dizzying pace of her personality or from whatever was in that syringe. "The hell? Are you really a doctor?"

Hanji threw her head back and laughed, full and hearty. "No, of course not! Whatever gave you that idea?"

But now the room was beginning to spin and Levi's head started to feel like it was floating. "What did you jab me with, you psycho?"

Hanji retrieved a suture needle, thread, and a bottle of something that was probably antiseptic. Levi really hoped it was antiseptic. "That's just the pain meds. No worries, it should help you rest, you'll feel much better in a few hours."

"You're crazy," Levi slurred.

Hanji's smile turned a little bitter. "You're not the first to think so."

Then Levi's world went black. Again.

~*~

When Levi awoke—again—it was with the sluggishness of a long sleep. In his half-conscious state, he felt the sunlight in the room and rolled over, trying to bury his face into the soft sheets and drown out the light a little longer. He sighed and pulled the blanket up higher over his face.

The next second, he remembered everything, and bolted upright with a start.

He squinted through the lingering haze of sleep and realized he was in a new room, sparsely decorated with just a single bed and dresser and a soft-looking armchair. The second thing Levi noticed was Erwin. Levi's entire body tensed at the sight.

Erwin was seated against the wall opposite Levi's bed, a block of light from the window just catching the side of his face, like he'd planted himself in a patch of morning sunlight but the sun's position had since moved. He was awake, but he looked at Levi with tired eyes.

"It might be cold by now," he said with a nod to the bedside table. Levi turned to see a veritable banquet set out on a platter: hard boiled eggs, slices of ham and cheese, a buttered roll and a handful of precious summer berries. "I can have them bring you something hot if you like," Erwin continued. "Porridge, maybe. Or tea."

Levi flicked his eyes to the side, watching Erwin with suspicion. He fought the urge to sink further into the bed, the kindness more worrisome than any overt show of force. The last time Erwin had offered him a seemingly kind gesture he'd lost his only friends and become a slave. "What do you want?" he asked. His voice was raspy with sleep and abuse.

The lines around Erwin's frown deepened. "I want you to eat, Levi."

Levi's stomach gave a traitorous growl and Levi realized he hadn't eaten anything in over a day. The last time he'd been offered food he'd been too busy trying to carve a hole in his own throat to eat.

Levi reached for the plate and paused. His shackles were gone, replaced by clean white bandages over the abrasions on his wrists. His right hand was bandaged as well. He flexed it a little. It was stiff and painful to move it too much, but he could still use it if he was careful. 

Once he started eating, Levi found himself attacking the food with the zest of a starving man. Each swallow hurt his throat but it took a back seat to clearing his plate with speed and efficiency. He pointedly ignored Erwin's presence, but when Levi had eaten enough that the hunger was no longer clawing at his insides he began to slow down and actually chew. It wasn't until he'd nearly cleared his plate that he began to investigate his wounds further. A glance down at his bare chest revealed his ribs had been wrapped, and when he shifted his legs he could feel the tight bandage bracing his sprained ankle. The brand on his shoulder had been rebandaged as well. Curious, he lifted his fingers to feel a bit of Hanji's cream had been applied over the scrape on his cheek. Slowly, with a halting touch, he dropped his hand to feel the same on his tattoo, a couple of small stitches in the skin at the top of the mark.

Erwin took that as his signal to break the silence. "It's your name."

Levi stopped mid-chew. "What?"

Erwin motioned to his own throat, where a slave mark would sit. "It's not the usual random ID tag or number. Whatever anyone's called at the time that I...acquire them, that becomes their mark. It's your identity. It's who you are. It's the only thing that still belongs to you, and I won't take that away."

Levi was stunned into silence. Aside from the fact that the marks were some gibberish dead language no one could translate, Levi couldn't wrap his mind around Erwin's words. The man who'd stripped Levi of everything he held dear had at least left him his own name. Did Erwin think he was being _kind?_

But before Levi could work out any sort of reply, Erwin lifted himself from the floor and started towards the door. He paused with his hand on the doorknob but didn't turn. "I'm sorry Levi," he said. "I shouldn't have left you alone like that, especially after what happened in the forest. I rarely underestimate someone like that. It won't happen again." From anyone else, it would sound like a veiled threat. But the soft tone of Erwin's voice made it sound like he meant it as a comfort.

"I'll have Petra take care of you today. If there's anything you need, ask her or Hanji."

And with that Erwin was out the door. A half-second later, Petra stepped inside, taking his place. 

She looked as tired as Erwin, but the way her brows furrowed as she gave Levi a quick once-over made him think she was a bit angry about it. Still, she didn't say anything beyond, "I'll go draw you a bath," then disappeared through a door that presumably led to the bathroom.

The prospect of an actual bath seemed nothing short of a miracle. Levi decided in thanks he was going to make an effort to at least tolerate her presence.

By the time Levi had finished eating, Petra came out and grabbed a polished wooden cane from where it was propped against the edge of the dresser. She approached and held the handle out to him.

"I'm not an invalid. I can walk across the room without that damn thing."

Petra's lips pursed like she was about to argue, but after a moment she relaxed and stepped to the side. "Alright, if you say so."

Levi swung his legs out from under the sheets and settled his feet on the floor. The stone was cool against the soles of his feet and his hurt ankle twinged a little at the movement, but he set his knuckles against the mattress and pushed. He swallowed back his grunt at the pain, but the moment he tried to put his full weight on his injured leg he let out a noise through clenched teeth and his knee buckled, sending him back to the bed. 

Petra held the cane out again, this time with the tiniest lift to one eyebrow. Levi yanked it from her grasp. "You were running on adrenaline and fumes yesterday. Without that adrenaline to dull the pain, you're going to have a hard time putting weight on that for a few weeks," she said.

The second attempt with the cane was more successful, though by the time Levi made it to the bathroom entrance he was glad to see a wooden chair placed next to the claw-footed tub full of steaming water. Keeping his eyes on the tub, he lowered himself gently into the chair and hung the cane over the back. He dipped the fingers of his good hand into the water, marveling at the temperature. The tub itself was even equipped with a hand-pump shower.

"One of the perks of living in a former aristocrat's castle," Petra said, and Levi realized some of his awe must have shown on his face. "A lot of the tubs have hot water piped in."

"Hmm," he said. "Not bad."

There was a marble countertop that held a pitcher and basin for water, and Petra stepped up to it. Next to a pile of fresh bandages and other various first aid supplies, Petra grabbed a pair of blunt-nosed scissors. She handed them to Levi and said, "I'll help you with whatever bandages you can't reach. Leave the ones on your hand alone though, Hanji says you can't get that cut wet until the stitches heal."

Levi was able to cut away everything except the bandages on his ankle, as it put too much strain on his ribs to bend that far. When Petra had disposed of his old bandages she rested a hip against the marble counter, crossed her arms, and waited.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "You ever heard of a thing called privacy?"

Petra looked sheepish, just for a moment, before she resumed her slight frown. "I'm afraid I have to stay. Erwin gave us strict orders not to leave you alone. He doesn't want a repeat of yesterday."

Levi snorted. "You plan on coming to watch me take a shit too?"

Petra wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, I hope not, I didn't ask."

Sighing, Levi stood and balanced himself against the edge of the tub, keeping his weight off his injured ankle. His pants were stolen long ago and a bit too large for his frame. When he unclasped his belt they slid easily to the floor, followed by his underwear. He snuck a look over his shoulder and caught a pretty pink flush starting to color her cheeks as her gaze flicked everywhere around the room except Levi's bare ass. He smiled to himself. She was cute, if a little young. He didn't really like women but he wouldn't mind seducing her if he needed to in order to escape.

He turned around and her eyes dropped once below his waist before they shot straight up to the ceiling. She was positively red now. Levi propped his bare ass on the edge of the tub and used it to lever his injured leg into the tub, followed by the other. "Enjoying the free show?" He lowered himself into the tub with a grunt. His entire body ached, but the warm water felt good on his skin. He kept his injured hand draped over the side of the tub.

Petra crossed her arms and dropped her gaze once he was safely in the water, but her face was still flushed. "I'm married. Besides you look like something the cat dragged in."

Levi paused in his struggle to lather up a washcloth with one good hand. "You can't be married. You're a slave."

"I am? I had no idea." Petra raised an eyebrow but her deadpan look never wavered. "I'll have to inform my husband. He'll be very disappointed."

Levi eyed her for a moment more before giving it up as a lost cause. Oh well, there would surely be other ways of escaping without her help. 

He was glad she let him wash in peace, averting her gaze enough that she likely just caught glances at the edge of her vision. He scrubbed the soapy cloth over his skin, feeling layers of dirt fall away. His body was washed pink and clean under the slick slip of the hot water over his skin, and Levi felt like he could finally breathe, like he'd been carrying the weight of all the grime in the tension of his muscles. He wasn't gentle with his injuries, deciding scrubbing away the filth was more important than the pain. 

He winced a little whenever his motions put pressure on any of his wounds. He had to regulate his breathing when he lifted his arm to wash his hair, but the chance to finally clean the sweat and grime from his hair made up for the strain it put on his ribs. He dipped his head beneath the water and when he sat back up he felt the suds running down his shoulders and back. He sighed partly in discomfort, partly in relief and leaned back against the wall of the tub and tilted his face down towards the water, feeling droplets collect and fall from the tip of his nose, his lips, his chin. He took a moment to just be still. He soaked in the heat of the water, soothing his aches, enjoying the luxury of the steam rising off his skin. He opened his eyes to find Petra watching him with a slight frown.

"I'll ask Hanji for a supply of willow bark tea, it should help with the pain."

Levi noticed a different tone in her voice. There was no strained edge to the words, no deliberate coldness. In fact there was a kindness there that seemed more natural than before. She'd been making an effort to hold that side back around him, but she simply couldn't hold herself back from offering a way to help ease his pain when she saw it. Levi thought of Farlan and Isabel. They would all get along. He looked up and met her eyes, smiling bitterly. "You don't like me much, do you?"

Petra crossed her arms again, looking away. "It's not that. I just...I don't like you being here. You're dangerous."

Levi just nodded once. "Yes. I am." It was no use skirting the truth.

Petra's eyes returned to his. "This is my family, Levi. Erwin tells me you know something about what that's like."

Levi thought of two days ago in the forest, of Isabel sobbing into her hands while Farlan led her away with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I do."

Petra's amber eyes hardened to the look of polished granite. "Then you understand what I'll do to you if anything happens to them."

Levi didn't answer right away. He took in the way her body tensed at the words, the subtle shift in her stance, balancing her weight forward in a way that Levi might not have noticed if he didn't recognize the stance of a fighter. "It was you. You were the one who put me in that choke hold."

Her eyes widened a little at the change of topic, but she didn't back down. "I did."

He nodded again. Far be it for Levi to judge someone's fighting ability based on their size. He met her gaze as equals and said, "I understand."

The calm of their truce was interrupted by the sudden slam of something large against the door. Levi jumped, splashing water over the side, but Petra held out a hand to still him. "It's just Hanji," she said, a hint of a smile on her lips. "She does that."

"Hey!" Hanji's voice was muffled by the thick wood. "The door is locked!"

Petra's smile grew. "Yes, we know Hanji. There's a naked invalid in here."

Hanji's reply sounded unimpressed. "Pfft. Like I haven't already seen him naked."

Levi sat up and splashed more water. "What?!" 

Hanji just continued, "Besides I come bearing clothes to fix that."

"Alright," Petra called. "We'll be out in a minute." Then, to Levi she said, "Guess you're done soaking. Better get you out of there before you turn into a prune." She reached for one of the fluffy white towels on the counter, but when she turned back Levi was already lifting himself out of the bath and Petra rushed to his side. "Hey, careful!"

"Stop it," Levi said, shaking off her steadying grip on his arm. "I don't need your pity." He swung his legs out of the tub the same way he'd gone in, but he grunted and slipped a little when his injured leg hit the floor, gripping the tub with white knuckles to stay steady.

"It's not pity if you can barely stand," Petra said. After a moment she seemed to remember that Levi was still naked and tossed the towel at his lap. He caught it with one hand, still holding himself up with the other. He wrapped it around his waist and then lowered himself once more into the chair by the tub. 

Petra brought over another towel and tossed it over Levi's head. He scrubbed a little at his hair then brought it down around his shoulders to see that Petra was holding out a tub of that strange salve that Hanji had shown him the night before. "Put this on your injuries, and then I'll help you rebandage everything before we head out to deal with Hanji."

Levi took the tub and opened the lid, holding it under his nose to get a whiff of astringent mixed with some kind of mint. It was a strange muddy-beige color, but he dipped his fingers in and started smearing it over his cheek, shoulder, and wrists. He moved to close the lid again and Petra cleared her throat. He glanced up, eyebrow raised.

"Your mark too," she said. Levi scowled. "If you don't do it yourself, Erwin will just do it for you when he checks you over later."

Levi grit his teeth and looked away. He'd almost forgotten for the moment that his body was no longer his own. He dipped his fingers in the tub and sloppily wiped a smear of ointment on his neck before jamming the lid back on the jar.

Petra approached with a few rolls of fresh bandages in her hands. She wrapped his ankle first, followed by his shoulder, then his wrists. Her touch was light on his skin, petite hands working quickly despite the lack of experience obvious in her occasional hesitation. When she came to his ribs, she said, "Can you stand? This would be easier that way, I think."

Levi hoisted himself upright, groaning a little at the movement, and propped himself against the tub once more to keep his balance. Petra paused when she realized this way she would have to wrap her arms around him to bandage his ribs, but Levi watched her resolve visibly harden and she stepped forward, reaching behind him to uncoil the last roll of bandages. Still, when Levi looked down at her a minute or so later, her cheeks were tinged pink. He smirked, and couldn't resist saying, "I thought you said you were married?"

Petra gave him a side-eyed glare that didn't hide the way her blush deepened a shade or two. "I'm married, not dead," she muttered, and Levi couldn't help the genuine snort of laughter that rose up from his chest. He regretted it a second later when it pulled painfully at his ribs, but his smile lingered. 

He knew he wasn't exactly unattractive, at least not when someone got as up close and personal with his body as Petra currently was. He had more muscle and strength than people usually expected from his stature alone, but there were other types of people—easy marks—who enjoyed the implications of his height and the type of personality they expected from him at first glance. Levi was able to capitalize on both those aspects of his body when necessary, but outside of a job he'd never found much use for sex. It was a tool, a weapon he could use to survive like anything else. He enjoyed the physical sensations well enough at the time, but he never felt any particular need to seek it out like some people did. 

Petra pulled a little at the ends of the bandage, trying to get enough slack to tie off the ends. She muttered a little under her breath as she did. "This looked so much easier when Erwin did it."

Levi's wandering thoughts snapped back to the present. "Erwin was the one who bandaged me?"

Petra gave the bandages one last little knot and said, "Of course, he's the only one of us strong enough to handle you when you were unconscious. He carried you to the infirmary, and then here after Hanji knocked you out."

Levi blinked. "He what?"

Petra retrieved his walking cane and held it out to him. Levi took it with numb fingers, and Petra frowned. "How did you think we got you around the castle?"

Levi shook his head, trying to clear the mental image of himself in Erwin's arms, bleeding all over, those large hands pressing bandages to his wounds. "I guess I didn't give it much thought." He turned and hobbled to the door, one hand on his cane and the other fisted in the towel at his waist, holding it in place.

When they emerged from the bathroom Hanji had arranged a selection of clothing in what she probably thought was a tasteful display but what Levi thought was a bungled mess. "Oh, there you are!" she said. "Erwin had me bring you some of the clothing he picked out that might fit you. He wasn't sure about your taste so he had me bring a bunch of options, but we can obviously buy something more your style down the road if you prefer."

Levi took in the assortment but glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "This is what Erwin wants me to wear?"

Hanji's rapid fire mouth faltered for a second. "Well, they're suggestions. If you don't like anything we can find something else."

"If you don't like anything Erwin picks for you, you could just keep wearing that towel," Petra said. Levi turned to see her face set in a slight glare, lips pursed. From what Levi could tell, Petra seemed to have a good head on her shoulders, so he wondered what Erwin could have done that would make her so protective of him.

Levi turned back to the clothes. Some were simple, basic cotton in bland colors. And some were a bit more upscale. The first thing Levi noticed was a pair of black silk gloves like noblemen wear, and he ran his fingers over the slick material before he ultimately dismissed the idea. It would be too difficult to grip the hilt of a weapon if and when he ever got his hands on one. He liked the white silk cravat though, and he ended up opting for that and a plain grey shirt, black slacks and a silver brocade vest. The cut was similar to what he wore in the Underground but better fitting, with better quality material. 

Levi had always had a love and hate relationship with the refined culture of the upper class pigs. But he liked the feeling of silk against his skin and he was not above taking advantage of high quality gifts when they were offered. He thought briefly of the set of fine gold embossed teacups he'd owned as a child, the second time in two days he had thought of the memory he'd been actively repressing for most of his life.

On impulse, Levi added the black gloves to his pile, just in case. He took the items behind the dressing screen and started to change. "Do all new slaves get this kind of special treatment?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Hanji asked.

Levi scoffed, thinking it should be obvious, but he voiced it anyway. "Private room, fancy new clothes, hot breakfast, hot bath..."

"Well, yes and no," Petra hedged. "The commander likes to make sure all the new slaves feel comfortable here."

There was a small mirror mounted to the wall behind the screen, and Levi watched his own reflection narrow his eyes at Petra's words. "But?" he said, looping the cravat around his neck. He paused, looking once more at the slave mark on his neck. He ran one finger over the black, tracing it's path down his skin. Somewhere very, very deep down, Levi admitted to himself that the nonsense didn't look quite as offensive knowing it was meant to be his own name.

"But," Petra continued, "you are a bit special. The commander wants you to take on some additional duties beyond the general household staff."

Levi finished tying the cravat, satisfied that it at least covered most of the slave mark. "Such as?" he prodded, setting to work on the buttons of his cuffs and vest.

"Advanced combat training, for one," Petra said. "And you'll be accompanying the commander to a number of official functions, so there will be a certain amount of etiquette training as well—"

"Tch, not likely," Levi muttered, and pocketed the gloves.

Hanji's voice rang out above whatever else Petra was going to say. "And there will be more fancy outfits!"

"Hanji!" Petra hissed, and Levi had a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach.

"What?" Hanji continued. "You saw how he went straight for the fancy duds, I figured he'd like that part."

Levi stepped out from behind the screen. "Petra," he said, voice deceptively calm, "what aren't you telling me?"

Petra just gave him a pinched look, and it was Hanji who answered. "Erwin's selected you to be his new praetorian!"

Levi felt like the earth had opened up beneath him. He clutched at the edge of the screen and dresser to keep himself upright. He struggled to breathe around the constricting pain in his chest, bruised ribs keeping him from drawing in enough air to clear his head. He knew the term. Praetorians were a class of slave that served as a bodyguard as well as something like a personal assistant or butler. And then, because anyone with enough power to need a praetorian was also inevitably a pervert, a bit of concubine got thrown in with the duties as well.

Levi thought back to the way Erwin had seemed _concerned_ about if anyone had taken advantage in the jail, how he'd tried to seem so noble at letting Levi keep his own name, and he clenched his fists so tight he bled through the bandage on his cut palm.

A snarl crawled up from somewhere deep in his chest as he said, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The objectification of Levi continues! Also, if you did not expect that I would have Erwin carrying an injured Levi around bridal style, I don't know what to tell you. I warned you this was harlequin. 
> 
> So the noblewoman in this chapter is basically me.  
> I mean, yes she's a horrible disgusting vile excuse for a human being.  
> But she's still me.
> 
> That being said, wow this was a hard chapter to write. All I want to do is wrap Levi in fluffy blankets and make him tea and feed him cupcakes and yet I did...this. I had a hard time traumatizing Levi and injuring him right and left so that probably shows in the quality of my writing but ugh, I tried. (It's okay Levi, it gets better from here out I promise, you're with Erwin now, just let him love you!!!!)
> 
> Praetorians were actually an elite class of Roman bodyguards who protected the emperor (one step below the most elite "Germanic Guard"), but since Google was singularly unhelpful in finding any sort of German word for "bodyguard sex slave" I decided to use praetorian for Levi's particular caste of slavery.
> 
> Still sticking to my [headcanon](http://ras-elased.tumblr.com/post/117772199041/i-just-realized-i-headcanon-levi-as-erwinsexual) that Levi is Erwinsexual, though in this case more grey-A and Erwinromantic. :)
> 
> FYI Petra's husband is not Erwin, don't freak out, I repeat Petra's husband is not Erwin!!! (I realize I left off at a point where that could be a potential interpretation but it is very much not the case!)
> 
> Also I stole the hand-pump shower idea from masksarehot's truly amazing and inspiring masterpiece "He Chose Titans" because I love the idea of those showers and I love the entire fic, so it's a super-tiny little homage in appreciation. <3
> 
> Oh also, because I'm Hartwin trash: Garrit is Eggsy Unwin (closest German equivalent I could get to the name Gary) and, uh...Harry Hart may be making an appearance in the next chapter. Sorry not sorry. I love them. ♥
> 
> God I'm so sorry my author's notes are always so long I JUST HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS I'M SORRY.
> 
> As always, unbetaed, so please let me know of any mistakes! The search for a beta continues, so if anyone would like to volunteer please hit me up at my tumblr: <http://ras-elased.tumblr.com/>


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you to everyone who has been so incredibly patient with me while I've been struggling with inspiration and RL and took a writing break. I think it's been 84 years since I last updated, oops. This chapter grew to monstrous proportions and I'm going to break it up into about 3 parts, with this being the first part! Also I'll be making this my nanowrimo project, so updates should be coming a little faster now! And as overwhelmed and grateful as I am for every kudos and comment that I get, I'm going to respectfully request that if you'd like to leave a comment, please don't ask me to update soon. I work at my own pace, and those kind of comments just feed my anxiety and make me feel pressured. But I'm so glad people are enjoying this, and I have no plans to stop working on it anytime soon!
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank imawarlock for proofreading this chapter to make sure I didn't leave any embarrassing typos, lol. Thank you, you're the best! :D

Levi stormed out of the room in a hot rage. Once in the hallway it took him a moment to get his bearings, but he quickly realized that he was in the one place in the castle that he was sure to know at a glance. He recognized the heavy oak doors at the end of the hall as the doors to Erwin's quarters.

The thought that he was being kept just down the hall from Erwin for 'easy access' made his blood boil all the more. He barreled down the hall as fast as his limp would allow. He heard Petra and Hanji following after him, shouting at him to "Stop, Levi wait!" and "Just listen!" but he was a man on a mission.

He threw the doors to Erwin's quarters open with enough force that they banged off the stone walls on either side. Unfortunately, a single glance told him Erwin wasn't in the room. The lamps were long-cold and the bed didn't even look slept in, despite the drawn curtains blocking out the mid-morning sun. In the dark, Levi caught the sliver of light coming out from under one of the side doors, the one he recognized as Erwin's office. Levi's momentum didn't falter, and it took him a split second to adjust his trajectory. He used his cane as a battering ram to shove the door to Erwin's office open and burst into the room, then bellowed, "If you even _think_ of putting anything of yours in me, I'm slicing it off."

The room full of people froze, but Levi's gaze never wavered from Erwin, seated behind his desk. Erwin blinked. "I...wasn't planning on it?" He turned to the two new arrivals that entered hot on Levi's heels and said, sounding bewildered, "Petra, what did you tell him?"

"Not much yet, sir," Petra said, panting a little from the short run. "We've only just broken the news."

"Uh, sir?" one of the other occupants in the room said. He was small and blond, tiny next to Mike, but Levi suspected whatever they were putting in the MP's water would make him into yet another towering blond to add to the ranks. The tiny kid hooked a thumb over his shoulder towards the one other door that led to the hall and said, voice more than a little uncertain, "Sir, uh, should we—"

"Who's this?" Levi interrupted, just to be an ass. "Part of your child harem? I thought you didn't go in for that sort of thing, Erwin."

"Enough," Erwin said, and abruptly stood. He didn't raise his voice, but Levi found himself falling silent along with the rest of the room. Turning to the small blond, Erwin gentled his voice and said, "You're dismissed, Armin. We'll finish this later." The kid nodded and quickly gathered his things. Mike followed him out of the room, but not before throwing Levi a dirty look over his shoulder. When the door closed behind them, Erwin turned to Levi and his voice once again turned harsh. "That man is a fine soldier, and he is also the best friend of my adopted ward, so you will never address him in such a manner again, is that understood?"

Levi scoffed. "Fine, put your dick wherever you want as long as it's not in me." Levi heard Hanji stifle a snort behind him, but Erwin just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Petra, would you please?" he said, making a vague gesture as he slumped back down behind his desk.

Levi sensed more than heard her nod and approach. "Levi, you've got the wrong impression. I'm the commander's current praetorian, and I don't have any of... _those_ kind of duties."

Levi's gaze slid sideways. Petra seemed sincere, but Hanji must have read his skepticism because she added, "It's true. And not because she's married or anything, Erwin's just not like that." She shrugged. "And even if he was, Petra would have castrated him by now if he tried anything and then it wouldn't be a problem anyway."

"Hanji!" Erwin said, scandalized.

"Regardless," Petra cut in, "the point still stands. Levi, you're safe here. I promise you."

She rested her hand on his arm, just below the brand. He looked at her for a long time, but he didn't see any signs of a lie in her eyes. And he couldn't fathom much of a reason for any of them to lie in the first place. If Erwin was his master now, then Erwin could demand whatever he wanted of Levi, and feel free to kill him without repercussions if Levi failed to give whatever was asked. They didn't need to coddle him to ensure his compliance.

Levi cut his gaze back to Erwin. "Alright," he said, releasing his clenched grip on the cane. He'd been bracing for a fight, but now he lowered it to the ground and used it to approach Erwin's desk. "So you're not a pervert, you're just crazy." He stopped to look down his nose at Erwin from across the desk. "I'm the worst possible choice to play your bodyguard. I'm sure as hell not stopping anyone from killing you. The moment we're alone I'll kill you myself."

Erwin sat back in his chair, posture relaxed but a hard glint in his eye as he said, "You wouldn't be the first to try."

The fury rising in Levi's chest was starting to feel familiar, with the way Erwin's cool facade burrowed under Levi's skin and made him itch to smack some sort of emotion out of the man. Levi rested his knuckles against the polished wood and leaned in, lowering his voice. "Do you know how many of your men I've already killed?"

Erwin stared back, unblinking, voice calm as he said, "Do you?"

Levi froze, the snarl dropping right off his face, just for a moment, before he narrowed his eyes and stood up straight. "I've lost count," he lied.

Erwin watched him for a few more beats of silence, and Levi could practically see the gears turning behind the blue of his eyes. "I'm well aware of your history. But you will be my new praetorian, Levi," he said, his tone final. "You will begin training with Petra on the basic duties of your station, and when Hanji has cleared your health, you will begin advanced combat training."

"The hell I will," Levi said.

He turned to leave, determined to have the final word, but he'd barely taken two steps before Erwin's voice called out, clear and precise, "Seven."

Levi stopped cold.

"You've killed seven of my men," Erwin said.

Levi didn't turn. "Seven that you know of," he said, trying not to let his voice shake. He felt sick. Even if he never directly killed those others, even if the only time he ever killed was when he had no other choice, he still remembered them all.

"Not all of them had families," Erwin continued like Levi hadn't spoken, and it felt like a knife twisting between his ribs. "It's difficult in our line of work. But some did. Wives, husbands, parents—"

"Children?" It was out before Levi could stop himself, but at Erwin's inquisitive silence he knew he couldn't take it back. He clenched his eyes shut and tried not to picture his mother, the way she'd looked lying dead in a pool of blood at the feet of a faceless man with a knife. He turned his head, just a little, but he stopped himself before he could give in to the urge to turn fully and face his guilt. "Did any of them have children?" he asked, voice tight in his throat.

There was another pause, and Levi didn't dare turn around. When Erwin answered, his voice was softer. "No. None of them had children."

Levi didn't say anything, but he felt the tension leech out of his spine like running water. He could take solace in that much, at least.

Without looking back, Levi stepped forward and pushed open the door from Erwin's office into the hall. He was halfway back to his chambers when Petra caught up with him.

"Levi?"

He just pushed forward, limping towards his chambers. "Leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that," she said, matching his pace.

Levi spared her a glance. "You did before."

Petra scoffed. "Yeah, and look how well that turned out."

Levi stopped. Something about that situation had been gnawing at the back of his mind. "You were outside that whole time. Why didn't you come in when you heard the cup smash? When I was tearing up everything in that room?"

Petra pressed her lips together for a moment, then said, "I was under orders."

Levi shook his head. "That doesn't make sense. Why would Erwin order you to leave me alone like that?"

"That's the way Erwin's mind works. I'd say you'll get used to it, but no one ever does," Petra said, glancing back towards Erwin's office. The door was shut, presumably with Hanji still inside having her own private chat with the commander. "He left you alone long enough to find or fashion a weapon, I'm guessing because he knew you could, and he wanted to see what you'd do with it. You could have killed him, or tried to fight your way out, or...or do what you did."

Levi stared at the closed door. "So he was testing me. Like a rat in a maze."

"He does that. He likes to figure people out."

Levi turned back to Petra. "So what did he figure out about me?"

She crossed her arms. "I may be his praetorian, but I don't presume to speak for him."

Levi held her gaze for a long moment before conceding the point. "Alright. What did _you_ figure out about me?"

Petra's eyes widened a little before she glanced to the side, but she answered anyway. "I...I think you were scared. You were backed into a corner. Fight or flight, either way you would have ended up dead at someone else's hands. So you decided to take back control of what little you could."

It was Levi's turn to look away. She'd hit surprisingly close to the mark. Still, he couldn't help arguing, "I didn't intend to kill myself, if that's what you mean."

Petra's voice was soft but decisive. "No, but you didn't try _not_ to kill yourself either, did you?" Levi's eyes snapped back to hers. "Still, if you'd been so intent on dying you could have taken him with you."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying..." she paused and took another glance at the door, then said, "I don't think you're a killer, Levi. And you're not suicidal." There was a hard set to her jaw that contrasted with the warmth in her eyes, still fixed on Erwin's closed door. "I think you just want to be free. Whatever the cost."

Levi hadn't bothered to hide that particular desire, but something about the way she said it made him take his time responding. He cocked his head and studied her for a moment, thinking about her oddly protective loyalty to a man who owned her life. "And you don't?"

Petra took a very long time considering her answer, but Levi waited. He could be patient, when necessary. Eventually, she pulled up her sleeve, showing the long-faded scars of the brand "B" on her shoulder. "I've never known anything else," she said. "But my husband is a free man. And I'm treated well here. I have friends, and my family. Compared to most slaves, I live like a queen."

That wasn't an answer, but he let it go in favor of another question. "Is that why you're so loyal to him?"

She nodded. "I grew up here, in this castle. My father and I, we're part of the estate. Our family has lived here for generations. As I grew up, the lord of the manor—Lobov—he...took a particular interest in me," she said, nose wrinkling. "I started training to become his praetorian at fifteen. I couldn't do anything about it, not without risking my life and my father's. When Erwin got the estate for the MPs, he could have sold us, or let Lobov keep us. I thought for sure my father and I would be forced out of our home. As a praetorian with generations of service to the Lobov family, I might have been too loyal to Lobov to risk keeping me here." She paused, and she got a far off look, lost in the memory. "But Erwin, he had some documents, and I knew Lobov wanted them but I...well. I didn't realize it was a test, not until after. But I passed, and Erwin let me stay, here with my father," she smiled, and it was the way Levi imagined a person with a loving family would smile. "I even kept up my training, and when I realized the type of man he is, I was happy to become his praetorian."

Levi raised one eyebrow. "If he has you, why does he need me?"

"He has his reasons," she said, and Levi wondered if she knew, or if she just followed Erwin's lead on blind faith. "Erwin isn't the tyrant you think he is. Give it time. You'll understand."

Levi grit his teeth and didn't bother to hide his scowl. _Not enough,_ he thought. _He may have you convinced he's a hero, but I know better. It's not enough for me to want to protect him. I'll never be his praetorian._

__They made their way back to Levi's room, and Levi took the opportunity to rest. Even that small bit of excitement had left him more tired than he realized, and it didn't take long before he passed out for a nap. He woke up maybe an hour later, judging by the position of the sun, to find Petra seated in the chair across from the bed, a book open in her hands. "I had Hanji bring them up," she said when he asked, and motioned to a small stack of books on the edge of the dresser. "As well as deck of cards. You don't seem much like the type to sit still with a book, but I figured it wouldn't hurt. You've got at least several days of bed rest ahead of you," she concluded, and Levi groaned into his pillow at the thought._ _

__It took maybe five minutes before Levi was going cross eyed with boredom, nose buried in some dry history tome. Petra took pity and offered a trip to the mess hall and back for lunch._ _

__The moment they entered the room Levi felt all eyes turn to him and chatter dulled, just for a moment, before it resumed, louder than before. Levi noticed but paid it no mind, following Petra to collect a bowl of soup and small loaf of bread. He was busy scowling into his soup when there was a loud sniff from behind him, then a thump on the bench to his right and he turned to find Mike seated at his side. "Ah, you smell much better now that you're not covered in mud and moldy leaves." Mike set a small plate of snap peas and carrots at Levi's elbow with a grin. "Don't forget to eat your greens," he said. "It'll help you grow up big and strong."_ _

__Levi glared, eyes narrowed to slits._ _

__"No? Well, more for me then," he said, lifting a carrot off of Levi's plate and crunching it between his teeth._ _

__"Mike, stop teasing him," Petra said, but Levi could hear the stifled smile in her voice._ _

__Mike turned to address Petra and said, "I'm here to relieve you of babysitting duty. Take a break, I'm sure Auruo misses you. He's probably getting jealous by now, you know how he gets. And the last thing we need is for him to start walking around wearing a—what is that, a cravat?" he asked, fluffing the cloth at Levi's throat and Levi slapped his hand away._ _

__"Mike," Petra chided, but she was already standing. "You know how embarrassed Auruo was by the bolo incident."_ _

__"Got your attention though, didn't it?" Mike said, chomping another carrot._ _

__"Probably not the way he intended." Petra smiled, and to Levi she said, "I'll be back later, maybe tomorrow if someone else brings you dinner before I can. If I don't see you, get some rest," she said with a pat to the back of Levi's hand, and Levi watched her go. There was a slight bounce to her step as she went, and Levi surmised from that and their conversation that this Auruo was her husband._ _

__He turned back to his soup, pushing the potatoes around in the broth._ _

__"You know," Mike said, watching Levi continue to play with his food like a sullen child, "If you're planning to stage a hunger strike it won't get you very far. Hanji's developed some pretty ingenious contraptions for feeding tubes intended for medical use, but they can be adapted I'm sure." The nonchalant tone of Mike's voice did nothing to disguise the veiled threat in his words. "Though Petra will probably hurt you before that happens. Her dad's the head chef, so she'll take a hunger strike as a personal insult."_ _

__Levi turned his head to fix Mike with a dead-eyed stare. "What do you want?"_ _

__Mike shrugged. "To satisfy my curiosity, I suppose."_ _

__Levi waited, but when Mike didn't elaborate, Levi channeled all his frustration into his raised eyebrow._ _

__Mike reached over and tore a chunk from Levi's bread. Levi watched him chew and imagined the satisfaction of knocking all his teeth out one by one. "Erwin pulled a lot of strings to get you here," he said, talking with his mouth full."Even called in a favor General Zacklay owed him. And let me tell you, a favor from General Zacklay is a trump card you want to hold on to for a rainy day." He leaned forward, casually looming into Levi's space. "So I'm curious, do you know why you're here?"_ _

__Levi didn't look away. "Pretty sure I'm here because your boss has a death wish."_ _

__Mike towered over him, but if he was trying to seem intimidating he could stand to take some lessons from his commander. Where Erwin's stare was piercing and unsettling, like he was coldly dismantling Levi's soul into all its component parts, Mike's stare was accompanied by a sly grin that held the promise of imminent violence. And Levi was well versed in dealing with violence. "You try anything, I don't care how good you think you are, or who you might be working for, I'll snap your neck," Mike said, deadpan._ _

__Levi raised his eyebrows, unimpressed, and said, "Tell you what. You don't want me here. I don't want to be here. Seems like we can help each other out. You help me escape, and I won't slice your precious commander's throat."_ _

__Mike took his time munching a carrot as if in thought, and Levi couldn't tell if he was actually considering it or just being a smartass. "Tempting, I'll admit. But it's not gonna happen. I don't personally see his reasoning in making you his praetorian. I don't trust you. But I trust Erwin, and if he says this will work, it will."_ _

__Levi rolled his eyes, now thoroughly disinterested in this conversation. "This plan of his—whatever it is—is going to get him killed."_ _

__Mike frowned like he wanted to argue, but the look passed and he just raised a sardonic brow. "Eat your soup. I wasn't kidding about making Petra angry." He reached for another carrot, but Levi moved the plate to his other side out of spite._ _

__After he finished his meal, Mike passed him over to Hanji's care. She gave him a cursory check of his wounds, changing bandages and applying cream as needed, then took him on a tour of the grounds. The estate went on for acres, and even with the cane, walking was difficult and painful. Still, Levi stayed by Hanji's side and filtered out her chatter about things like architecture in favor of gleaning details like soldiers' quarters and shift rotations, so he knew places likely to be frequented by guards whenever he got around to making his escape. After a long while, Hanji came to a stop at a window overlooking a large grassy field where soldiers could be seen riding, exercising the military horses. Levi could see the stables off to the side, and a wide stretch of green where horses galloped into the distance. He leaned himself up against the wall, taking the bulk of his weight off his injured ankle and tried to suck in a deep breath past aching ribs. He flexed his fingers where they gripped the cane, trying to work out the cramps._ _

__Hanji leaned a hip against the windowsill and said, "So, you gonna keep pushing yourself or are you gonna admit you need to rest?"_ _

__Levi turned his gaze from the horses and said, "I'm fine."_ _

__Hanji grinned. "Alright, if you say so. I'm curious to see how long you last before you drop. It's quite exciting! You've already shown far more endurance than one would normally expect for someone in your state."_ _

__"Shut it, four-eyes," Levi said, but there was no real bite to his voice. "I'm not some experiment."_ _

__Hanji laughed and threw her arm around his shoulders, pulling him along down the hallway. "Oh, I beg to differ, my tiny friend. I've already started crunching numbers on your healing time. But perhaps overexerting yourself on your first day would create a statistical anomaly, so we'll grab some dinner and let you rest."_ _

__Levi would never admit it, but at dinner he nearly passed out into his bowl of noodles. Hanji must have noticed, because on the way back to Levi's quarters she stopped by Erwin's office, knocked on his open door to announce her presence and said, "He's even crankier than usual. I think it's time for him to turn in for the night."_ _

__Levi scowled. He was fully capable of deciding when to turn in on his own, but of course, that wasn't an option for him anymore._ _

__Erwin looked up from his paperwork and said, "Ah, yes, of course. Thank you, Hanji. I'll take care of it."_ _

__Levi only had a moment to blink in confusion—what was there to "take care of?"—before Hanji ruffled his hair and he smacked her hand away. She laughed and said, "You two boys play nice!" as she departed._ _

__Levi turned to find Erwin standing in the doorway, hands clasped behind his back, expectant. Levi craned his neck up to give Erwin a narrow-eyed stare. Levi suspected Erwin wasn't intentionally looming into his space, not like Mike had been, but it was hard for Levi to ignore his size when he was standing so close. Mike may have been the larger of the two, but there was something about Erwin that made his presence seem to take up more space in a room._ _

__"Shall we?" Erwin asked, and Levi realized he'd been staring._ _

__"Fine," he said, curt, and turned on his heel. He didn't look over his shoulder as he limped his way to his room. Once he stepped inside, however, he stopped, acutely aware of Erwin's presence at his back, blocking off the only exit. There was an iron ring bolted to the wall above the bed with a pair of shackles hanging from it. That hadn't been there this morning._ _

__Levi's whole body tensed. "And here you almost had me convinced you weren't some sort of kinky pervert," he said, unable to completely filter the strain from his voice._ _

__"I assure you, Levi, it's for your own protection," Erwin said, his voice at Levi's back. Levi mentally noted that he was at least keeping a careful distance from Levi, but he was also lingering in the doorway, blocking Levi in. "I've seen how little you care for your own safety when you're determined to escape, and I told you I wouldn't underestimate you again. This is a more feasible solution than stationing an overnight guard in the event you decide in the middle of the night to try something dangerous."_ _

__Levi stared at the shackles, the metal shiny and free of rust, brand new. Unlikely to have any weak points, then. "And what if someone else decides in the middle of the night to come in here?"_ _

__There was a heavy pause. "If it will put your mind at ease, I can lock your door at night. I have the only key. But I think you'll find that the people here are good people."_ _

__"There's no such thing, Erwin." Levi fought to regulate his breathing, but the ache of his ribs only allowed him to take short angry breaths._ _

__"Perhaps you should get changed," Erwin said, and Levi heard a dresser drawer open and close. He turned to see Erwin had stepped fully into the room and was holding out a soft cotton shirt and sleep pants. Levi glared for a moment more, then snatched them out of his hand and stormed across the room to step behind the changing screen._ _

__When he emerged, he placed the carefully folded bundle of clothes atop the dresser, then hesitated a moment before he steeled himself and made his way to the bed. He wasn't feeling particularly tired anymore, but there was nothing he could do about that now._ _

__Levi sat on the edge of the bed, tense. Erwin knelt on the floor in front of him. "May I see your hands, please?"_ _

__Levi looked at him, then held both hands out in his lap, palms up. Erwin first took Levi's injured hand between his and held it gently as he peeled back the corner of the bandage covering Levi's palm. Levi watched as Erwin examined the wound, noting the way the lamplight flickered orange against the gold of Erwin's hair. When Erwin was satisfied, he pressed the bandage back in place, dragging light fingers over the cloth on Levi's palm. Then he moved on to the bandages around Levi's wrists, edging the cloth down to reveal the angry red abrasions underneath. He frowned and gave a hum of thought, then stood and made his way to the bathroom, rummaging for a moment before returning with a few fresh rolls of bandages. "I think you could stand to have an extra layer of bandages to protect you from further damage from the shackles," he explained._ _

__"Or you could just not lock me up," Levi said, but it was a feeble protest as he watched Erwin kneel down and take his hands again. Erwin didn't bother to reply, instead focusing on the bandages._ _

__Levi wasn't sure how he felt about Erwin's light touches on his arms, but he was fairly certain the way his heartbeat picked up wasn't due to any residual anger. Levi decided to focus on Mike's words from earlier, about how many underhanded tricks Erwin had used to get Levi in his possession, and he thought about how Erwin had already connected Levi to all the soldiers he'd killed, even though he'd only been arrested two days ago..._ _

__"Were you targeting me?" he asked, genuinely curious. "Before I killed that slave trader, I mean."_ _

__Erwin paused as he wrapped the bandages around Levi's wrist. It was barely there, but Levi noticed it. "Who said that I was targeting you?" Erwin asked, not looking up from his work. It wasn't an answer._ _

__"No one," Levi said. "Well, that lunk Mike said you pulled a lot of strings to get to me."_ _

__Erwin still wouldn't meet his eyes. "I see."_ _

__Levi frowned, tilting his head as he watched Erwin wrap the bandages loosely around his second wrist. "I can't help but wonder what makes me so special," he said, a hint of sarcasm lacing the words._ _

__Erwin continued to silently wrap Levi in bandages, but somehow Levi could tell he was thinking, not simply ignoring Levi's question. It was something about the furrow between his brows, the slight downturn to his mouth, the set of his strong jaw. Levi was still contemplating all the tiny nuances of Erwin's expression when Erwin finally spoke. "Alright. I was going to wait until you were a bit more healed for this, but Petra tells me you get restless, so perhaps we can figure out a way to start this early." He looked up, met Levi's eyes and said, "I want you to train my soldiers how to fight."_ _

__Levi blinked, nonplussed. "Shouldn't they already know that?"_ _

__Erwin nodded. "Yes, they've been trained in basic hand to hand combat. But I'd like you to train them to defend themselves against your particular style of fighting. Petra, in particular. I'd like you to start individual lessons with her, when you're up to it."_ _

__Levi narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "Why?"_ _

__Erwin just stared at him, suddenly unreadable. "You've been giving my soldiers some trouble." Levi scowled and looked away. _Seven in particular,_ he thought, before Erwin continued. "I'd like for them to be able to defend themselves, if they ever come up against someone like you again." Levi still didn't look at him, too busy choking back his shame and guilt to ask why Erwin would bother, if the man who'd killed all those soldiers was trapped here as a slave. After a long moment, as if he'd been waiting for a response Levi wouldn't give, Erwin stood. "You'll start tomorrow," he said, and brought Levi's wrists up to the shackles. Each one closed with a heavy click that Levi felt in his bones. Then Erwin doused the lamp, crossed the room, and closed the door behind him with another heavy click of a key in a lock. Levi was left alone in the dark with his thoughts._ _

__~*~_ _

__Being chained to a wall didn't do much for Levi's usual nighttime restlessness. He still could only sleep for a few hours at a time, and he would wake up with a jolt that reminded him sharply of his bruised ribs. There was at least enough slack to the chains that Levi was able to pull his hands down to around shoulder height, rather than have them locked above his head in a way that would have pulled at his injured ribs and led to a hell of a lot of cramping in the morning._ _

__Levi passed the few hours of wakefulness between bouts of sleeping thinking about Erwin—or rather, thinking around Erwin. The man was intractable, but not the people around him. Both Petra and Mike had seemed blindly loyal, confessing they trusted him though they seemed to have no more idea about why Levi was here than Levi himself. On the surface, Erwin's reasoning for bringing him onto the compound seemed sound, but Levi's instincts were telling him something was a little off. Erwin may have found his fighting skills valuable, but was it really enough to justify calling in what seemed to be a huge political favor to ensure Levi went to Erwin and not Pixis or Reiss? And why had they seemed to want him so badly anyway? Levi may have a long list of crimes under his belt, but he couldn't remember targeting one particular person or business more than the rest, so he doubted revenge was a factor. And Levi had given the Military Police a lot more trouble than he'd ever given the Garrison, so what use could Pixis have had for him?_ _

__Levi turned the same questions over and over in his mind, never arriving at any solid conclusions. He was surprisingly grateful that his injuries seemed to be sapping his strength, because otherwise he didn't think he would have been able to fall asleep with the questions rolling around in his head._ _

__He was already awake when morning came, making the decision to shelve his thoughts for now, lest he drive himself crazy. Levi listened to the birds chirping outside of his window in the stillness of the morning, which was suddenly broken when the door to his room was thrown open and Hanji burst in with a hearty shout of, "Good morning, sleepyhead!" and launched herself onto the bed, landing half on top of Levi. He grunted at both the impact and the way it pulled at his ribs, which Hanji appeared to have forgotten if the hasty, "Oops! Sorry!" was any indication, though she didn't bother moving away. Levi had noticed she was oblivious to things like personal space. Levi should have found it incredibly annoying—and he did—but he also couldn't help being reminded of Isabel, just slightly, and her enthusiastic and frequent hugs._ _

__But Hanji had nothing else in common with Isabel aside from hyperactivity, so he gritted his teeth, thinking he couldn't possibly have imagined a ruder awakening, and said, "What are you doing here? I thought Erwin was the only one with a key to my room?"_ _

__"He is," she answered. "He just gave it to me this morning, since he's busy. But don't worry, from now on you'll be waking up to his face every morning. Lucky you!" she added with a slap to his chest, and Levi thought that if his hands were free he would have gladly boxed her ears._ _

__Still, he couldn't help but silently agree with her. It was almost too bad Levi was planning to kill the man; if he didn't hate Erwin so much it might not be that bad to see him first thing every day. For all his faults, Erwin’s face was nice to look at, sometimes._ _

__Those feelings didn't extend to Hanji, however, as he got a waft of her rather rank smell, and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ugh, get off me, you stink!" he said, twisting his legs up and kicking her out of the bed._ _

__She landed with a soft, "Oomph!" but her head quickly popped back into sight. She sniffed her armpits and said, "Oh, I pulled an all nighter, I guess I forgot to bathe." Oblivious to Levi's horrified look, she continued, "Oh well, no use now, we'll just be getting dirty soon anyway." She shrugged and stood, motioning him up with her hand. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get up, get dressed, then we'll head down to the training field!"_ _

__Levi just stared up at her, slowly, then said, "...Hanji." He held out his shackled wrists and raised one very unamused eyebrow._ _

__Hanji blinked. "Oh! Right!" she said, then started fumbling for the keys._ _

__~*~_ _

__Levi followed Hanji through the compound, dressed for the day but sorely in need of a cup of strong tea. But when he arrived at the training field he stopped in his tracks. Levi had been expecting perhaps a small group of soldiers, a few of the stronger fighters who could evaluate if his skill was all it was cracked up to be, as well as take him out if he tried anything foolish. But there was about twice the number he was expecting, both veterans and recruits in the mix. But beyond that, there was also an equal number of _slaves.__ _

__Levi could understand advanced combat training for the soldiers, but the slaves as well? He doubted slaves were ever going to have to come up against criminals in the streets like the soldiers would, so Levi didn't see the logic behind it. Perhaps since they were military slaves they had to have basic combat skills? Or maybe Erwin was planning to use them, some unpaid expansion to his police force—cannon fodder, most likely, but he at least wanted them to have defensive skills and give them a fighting chance._ _

__Whatever the reasons, Levi didn't have time to contemplate them. As soon as he stopped, the milling soldiers and slaves turned, a vast sea of faces turning to him in silent scrutiny. Though most of their skeptical expressions were plainly visible, they fell into an expectant, attentive hush, most of them in a parade rest stance. Levi was grateful none of them did something stupid like salute, as he wasn't sure how he would have reacted to that._ _

__The tension hung thick in the air, but when Levi turned to glance at Hanji she gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up, and Levi barely refrained from rolling his eyes. The group was clearly only there under orders, and judging by the open hostility he could read on a handful of faces, at least a handful of them knew Levi had killed several of their comrades._ _

__Levi decided to just focus on getting through this idiocy so he could have a bath and cup of tea. He actually had some experience teaching his combat techniques to Isabel and Farlan and a handful of others from their gang in the Underground, but it had always been one on one, and not this kind of formalized setting. He decided to go with what he knew, pick a single student for a demonstration then let them practice on their own. It wasn't like Levi could do much with his injuries, anyway._ _

__Leaning on his cane, he surveyed the crowd and decided he wouldn't pick an easy target, so he said, "Which one of you is the best at fighting?"_ _

__A few hands went up, but one boy immediately stepped forward. He had an unruly mop of brown hair and blazing green eyes that locked on Levi with a focused rage he made no effort to hide. "Eren Jaeger, Private First Class," he said, practically spitting out his name and rank. "I received top marks at the academy in hand to hand combat techniques."_ _

__Levi narrowed his eyes for a moment, then said, "Good, you look like you want to kill me. Get over here."_ _

__The boy, Eren, approached with his hands already balled into tight fists. He didn't bother to lower his voice as he said, defiantly, "I saw what you did to Erwin." Levi frowned a moment before he remembered the long cut he'd left on Erwin's arm during his escape attempt. Then Eren raised his fists into a fighting stance, already on the offensive as he said, "I'm not going easy on you just because you're hurt."_ _

__Levi's expression didn't change in the face of Eren's hostility, but he wondered what he could have done that had so personally offended a kid he'd never met. He glanced at the people who had been standing with the boy, and his eyes first fell on a stony faced girl with sleek black hair, wearing casual clothes instead of a uniform. Levi knew she must be a slave, though the red scarf around her neck obscured her slave mark. Next to her, Levi saw someone he recognized. It was the blond boy from Erwin's office—Armin, he thought. He remembered Erwin's words, that the blonde kid was the friend of Erwin's adopted ward, and he realized Eren must be Erwin's kid. He turned back to Eren, appraising him with fresh eyes. He decided Eren was probably just as much of an arrogant prick, and the apple hadn't fallen far from the tree._ _

__"Alright, sounds fair," he said, holding Eren's gaze. "As long as I can do the same." He didn't bother waiting for Eren to agree, and said, "You ready?"_ _

__Before Eren finished nodding, Levi's fist snapped up and punched Eren square in the nose, knocking him off his feet._ _

__Levi heard a sharp cry of, "Mikasa!" and looked up to see Armin tightly gripping the arm of the girl with the red scarf. Her stony expression was gone in favor of the same kind of fury that had been in Eren's eyes earlier._ _

__Sighing, Levi looked down at Eren on the ground. He had one hand clutched to his nose, blood oozing slowly from under his fingers, but at least the kid wasn't blubbering. He looked more shocked than anything. "Clearly, the first thing I need to teach you is how to block a punch," Levi said. "Fucking Sina, I thought you guys were trained already. Get up."_ _

__Eren did, and Levi refused to be pleased to see he didn't back down an ounce, no hesitation as he once again took up a fighting stance. "Alright," Levi said, "Let's try something simpler. Come at me."_ _

__The kid struck fast, but Levi was faster. He blocked the first few punches easily, and after that he showed off a little, leaning on his cane and blocking all attacks with just his free hand, ignoring the way it pulled at ribs already sore from Hanji's wake up call, because he'd be damned if he showed any kind of weakness in front of this lot. But Levi was far from being in top form, and the kid _was_ good. He landed a lucky hit right to Levi's ribs, and Levi's lips clamped down on the wheezing grunt that threatened to burst from his throat. The kid froze, eyes going wide like he was just as surprised as Levi. Then Levi hooked the handle of his cane around the kid's ankle and pulled. Eren landed on his ass in the dirt for the second time that morning._ _

__After that, Levi had them all practice how to block punches the way he'd been doing with Eren. Surprisingly, Eren was the most attentive of the group, his angry snarl being replaced by something like wide-eyed awe._ _

__They were perhaps forty or so minutes into their allotted hour for training when Levi glanced up to see Petra heading their way at practically a run. She tapped Hanji's shoulder and mouthed something that looked like, "He's here." Hanji's expression immediately turned serious, and Petra nodded towards Levi and said, "Bring him."_ _

__Hanji apparently understood as she didn't even bother asking for clarification, just grabbed Levi's arm and started leading him back towards the main compound, throwing out a cheery, "Class dismissed!" over her shoulder._ _

__Levi tensed but followed her lead, curiosity winning out over confusion. He quickly realized they were making their way to Erwin's office, and Levi wondered what could be so important that they would be called away from what was, ostensibly, Levi's entire purpose for becoming Erwin's slave. When they reached the outside of Erwin's office, Hanji and Petra stopped just outside the door, and Levi could hear angry voices coming from inside. Hanji turned the knob and said, "Ah, good, it's open," with blatantly false surprise and put a hand on Levi's back. "Go on in, they're expecting you," she said before shoving Levi through the open door._ _

__"And furthermore, Commander, I don't see how—" a man was saying in an imperious tone, but his words ground to a halt the moment he saw Levi. He was older, with greying hair, and wearing the robes and raiment of a high ranking Wall Cult clergyman, the three goddesses displayed prominently in shining gold around his neck. Levi wondered how many starving families it would feed if the bastard tossed it into the collection tin._ _

__Levi got a glimpse of the man's angry face before his eyes widened at the sight of Levi, the furious ruddy hue of his face going pale. This man, clearly, had not been expecting to be interrupted, despite what Hanji said. Levi scowled in confusion and turned to Erwin, ready to ask what the hell was going on, only to find Erwin's gaze fixed hard and unblinking on Levi. Erwin's gaze had a way of making Levi feel like Erwin was looking straight through into his brain, but this was even more intense, more focused, like he was looking specifically for something he expected to see in Levi. It made Levi's words die in his throat, and their gazes locked for a moment. Then Erwin blinked, and that unnerving intensity fell back to a more normal level. He plastered on a smile and said with a more convincing lie in his tone than Hanji could manage, "Ah, Levi, I'm glad you could join us. Pastor Nick and I were just having a rousing discussion on personal property rights, perhaps you'd like to weigh in?"_ _

__Levi looked between the two of them before his narrow glance settled on Erwin. "I'm nobody's personal property, no matter what some shitty piece of paper says."_ _

__One of Erwin's eyebrows twitched up, but he didn't try to correct or reprimand him. "Yes, I rather thought you'd say that. But it seems Pastor Nick has come to confiscate you anyway."_ _

__Levi turned and took a second look at the clergyman. He was older but healthy looking, though obviously not as fit as Erwin. He doubted the pastor had any fight training, and the only guards he'd have to contend with would be the inept Wall Cult officers. Plus for some reason the man seemed utterly terrified of Levi. Escaping Pastor Nick's custody would be a snap._ _

__He shrugged, nonchalant. "Yeah, okay, one shithead's the same as any other. Doesn't matter to me who thinks they're holding the leash. Let's go."_ _

__Nick blinked, and Erwin said, "Levi, I don't think you understand the situation." Something about the tone of Erwin's voice made Levi pause and turn._ _

__"Well then stop being a cryptic bastard and explain it to me."_ _

__Rather than answer, Erwin grabbed a sheet of paper from his desk and handed it over to Levi. It was some kind of official looking document stamped with the seal of the Wall Cult. Levi skimmed it, but his eyes came to rest on the part that said, "property to be remanded to custody for termination" and felt his mouth go dry. He looked up to meet the still wide eyes of the priest and glared at him dead in the face while he shredded the paper in two and crumpled it into a wad between his fists._ _

__"Yes, that was rather my opinion as well," Erwin said. His face was stony, but there was a note of amusement buried in his tone._ _

__Haltingly, Pastor Nick began to find his voice again. "But you yourself stated in official documents to Zacklay what a danger he is to the populace. The safety of the people is paramount, far more important than the life of a single slave. Surely you must see that."_ _

__Erwin stared at him, impassive except for a spark in his eyes that threatened to turn into a blaze. "I fail to see how the life of a single slave could threaten the rest of the population." He paused, and Pastor Nick stayed silent, no response save for the almost imperceptible widening of his eyes. Erwin sat back and folded his hands on the desk. "With all due respect, Pastor," he said, and Levi suspected there was actually little respect meant at all, "as I tried to explain before, this is all besides the point. Levi is my personal property, and as such his fate rests solely in my hands."_ _

__A beat passed, and then Pastor Nick narrowed his eyes and there was something about the expression that said he'd been pushed into playing his trump card. "I also have it on good authority that there are violent crimes linked to his name that were kept off the official documentation."_ _

__Levi felt his stomach drop to his feet, knowing that if they hadn't charged him as a murderer before, they still could, and he doubted even Erwin's creative maneuvering could save him from the noose._ _

__Erwin didn't even blink. "I'm aware of your concerns. But there's no definitive evidence linking him to those crimes, and I won't prosecute a man without hard facts." Levi frowned, lips parting in surprise as he stared at Erwin, because he'd as good as confessed to at least seven of those crimes just yesterday. "However," Erwin continued, "if you have such reliable sources, please ask them to come in and make an official statement. I'm quite willing to investigate their claims, if they'd like to step out of the shadows."_ _

__There was an odd undercurrent to Erwin's voice that made the angry red return to the pastor's face. Levi was sure there was an implication to Erwin's words that he'd somehow missed._ _

__"I appreciate your concerns, Pastor, but I fear that to acquiesce to this demand would set a bad precedent," Erwin said, and Levi couldn't tell if his calm tone was meant to placate the Pastor or infuriate him further. "Is the Church planning to set a new precedent of confiscating private property? The people already feel the slave taxes they pay to the Church are too high, it might make them nervous if you start taking additional liberties. That's quite a lot to ask people to accept, Pastor."_ _

__Pastor Nick glared hotly at Erwin for a few more minutes, lips twisting as if about to form another argument, but then he drew himself up and smoothed his hands over the rich fabric of his raiment. "I see," he said, visibly willing himself to match Erwin's calm tone. "Perhaps in my haste to protect the people, I failed to see the broader scope."_ _

__"I'm glad we could come to an understanding," Erwin said, but somehow Levi got the feeling this wasn't the end of it. "Thank you for your visit. Hanji will see you out."_ _

__Not even a second later, the door sprang open to reveal Hanji's face, and Levi realized she must have either phenomenal instincts or had her ear pressed to the door the entire time. "Nick, old buddy! So nice to see you again!" she said, throwing her arms wide, and Nick cringed. Levi would have found it amusing if he didn't sympathize._ _

__As soon as the door shut behind the Pastor's exit, Levi turned to Erwin. "What the hell was that all about?"_ _

__Erwin stared at the door, fist clenched, thumb stroking over his forefinger as if in thought. Belatedly, he responded to Levi's words, blinking up at him and adopting a more casual posture. "Property disputes," he said lightly, and Levi recognized it as the same tone he'd used to assure Pastor Nick that Levi had no ties to any murders. It was a less formal tone, perhaps, but Levi could pick out the similarities. "I think the Wall Cult is upset that I cheated them out of the money they would have earned from your sale."_ _

__Levi watched him for a moment, certain there had been more to it than that, but equally certain he wasn't going to get more of an explanation out of him. "I'm not your damn bargaining chip, Erwin. Whatever you want from them, you can't use me to get it."_ _

__"Is that so?" he asked, giving Levi a considering look. "Well, the law of the land says otherwise. And I am an officer of the law."_ _

__Levi raised an eyebrow. "I don't give a shit about the law. "_ _

__Strangely, Levi's words seemed to please Erwin. The corners of his mouth turned up, but his tone was curt as he said, "It's that attitude that landed you here in the first place." He stood then, and crossed to the door of his office, not looking at Levi as he said, "If nothing else, I'm glad to see you're a man who sticks to his principles."_ _

__Then, with the air of a man pleased to have had the last words in two arguments so far that day, he opened the door and said, "Petra, would you mind showing Levi back to his rooms, please?"_ _

__Levi balked at being summarily dismissed in the same manner as the Pastor, but Petra nodded and Levi stormed past her, blood boiling. Still, he walked at a sedate pace instead of a furious stride, knowing Erwin would be watching him leave and determined not to let Erwin see that kind of childish reaction out of him._ _

__He felt a hand on his arm, and with the way his discussion with Erwin had already heightened his nerves, his tension was peaked, and he reacted on instinct. He reached back and locked the person's wrist in a bruising grip, then shifted his weight to his good leg and twisted, throwing them over his shoulder and down to the ground. A moment later Eren blinked up at him from his sprawl on his back, dazed. "Ow," he said._ _

__"Eren, are you alright?" Petra asked, kneeling next to him. Levi recovered from his moment of shock to realize he'd just tossed Erwin's kid to the ground right in front of Erwin, and when he turned to look back, sure enough Erwin was standing in his doorway, watching. He didn't look like he was planning to have Levi lashed to a post for daring to attack the kid, but he was standing rigid and tense, like he was ready to intervene if necessary. That just made Levi bristle further, because he may not have liked Erwin much, but he wasn't the type of guy who would take that out on his kid._ _

__Turning his back pointedly on Erwin, Levi reached down to offer the kid a hand up. "Next thing I'm teaching you is how to take a fall properly," he said, hauling Eren to his feet. "I...don't like being touched," he said, the closest to an apology he was willing to offer. "Did you want something, or do you just have a death wish?"_ _

__Eren paused in brushing himself down, as if something Levi said had struck a nerve, but a moment later it passed and he raised his eyes to meet Levi's. They had the same kind of stark defiance they'd held before, but when Eren spoke his voice was sincere. "I wanted to apologize, for the way I behaved earlier," he said. "I've never seen anyone fight like that. I want to learn your techniques." As he spoke, his eyes brightened, and Levi's scowl deepened, uncomfortable with the undercurrent of admiration in his voice. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"_ _

__Levi scoffed, a soft sound under his breath, and crossed his arms. "I had an asshole for a teacher."_ _

__The eye roll was apparent in Eren's voice when he replied, "Sounds like I'm on the right track then."_ _

__There was a quickly muffled snort from behind Levi, and when Levi whipped his head around he saw Erwin with his lips pressed tightly together, his eyebrows raised in a mockery of innocence. Levi glared._ _

__Levi snapped his head back around to turn his glare on Eren, and he saw Eren's eyes go wide and he held his arms up in front of himself, palms out. "I'm sorry, please don't hit me again!"_ _

__This time it was Petra's turn to snort, her laugh much daintier than the deep foghorn of Erwin and his oversized nose. She looped her arm through Eren's and began to draw him away, and said, "It's alright, I think Levi's beat you up enough for one day."_ _

__Levi continued to scowl but allowed himself to be led back to his rooms, where he spent the rest of the night wondering why Erwin was sheltering him from the consequences of his crimes, and whether that protection would continue once he'd served whatever purpose Erwin had in mind for him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And thank you for kudos and comments, but I'd like to reiterate that if you'd like to comment please refrain from asking for updates soon, as it makes me feel pressured and anxious and actually makes it more difficult for me to get my writing mojo flowing.
> 
> Thanks again, I'm so glad people are enjoying this, your kudos and comments give me life! :D


End file.
